Yami Null's Fighter Packs
by Yami Null
Summary: I decided to make my own fighter pack for you to enjoy.
1. Fighter Pack Alpha

**Hey everyone, Yami Null here. I decided to make my own Injustice 2 character intro dialogue. I separated them into three different fighter packs, labeled as the following; "Alpha", "Beta", and "Gamma". I'm going to start with fighter pack Alpha. Here are the fighters:**

 **Belial Aether**

 **gender: male**

 **Species: Egyptian Demigod**

 **Faction: The Republic**

 **powers: Necromancy( rarely uses)**

 **Geokinesis (Can control the element of Earth)**

 **Typhokinesis (Can control Smoke)**

 **Umbrakinesis (Can control Darkness)**

 **Universe born in: Hellboy**

 **Bio: Demigod son of Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead. Belial spent most of his youth in the desert, training under the harsh landscape. He then went on a walk-about, going to different countries around the world. His walk-about lead him a old church during World War II. He witnessed Hellboy summoned to the church, and befriended the young devil. Belial then became a member of the B.P.R.D. and Hellboy's right hand man. After being forced into the Injustice universe with Hellboy and Nekoto by Brainiac, Belial founded his own fraction called The Republic. He wishes to put an end to the Regime, the Society, the Empire, and Brainiac.**

 **General quotes:**

 ** _"The dead should stay dead."_**

 _ **"Guild me Father."**_

 ** _"Get ready to feel the wrath of Anubis!"_**

 _ **"(sighs) Great, just want I need..."**_

 **Darkblood**

 **Alias: Dragnarok**

 **gender: male**

 **Species: Black and Purple Dragon**

 **Faction: The Empire**

 **Powers:**

 **Corrokinesis(Power of Corruption)**

 **Dragon Time**

 **Control over Fire**

 **Control over Lightening**

 **Control over Ice**

 **Control over Earth**

 **Control over Poison**

 **Control over Fear**

 **Control over Wind**

 **Control over Shadow**

 **Control over Water**

 **Control over Blood**

 **Control over Plasma**

 **Control over Aether (Both Dark and Light)**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Universe: Spyro the Dragon**

 **Bio:(Before reading this, Darkblood is a part of Dragon of Mystery's Spyro Injustice crossover stories. I highly recommend checking it out.) Darkblood was originally Dragnarok, oldest child of Spyro and Cynder, who was killed during the events of the first Injustice. He was revived by a sorcerer who actually wanted to revive Malefor, and was corrupted by the dark energy from the summoning. Now becoming the new (self-proclaim) Dark Master and taking the form of a adult human, Darkblood found the Empire, a fraction who wants to spread darkness over anything they come across. Darkblood became some what of a pervert, and wants to add most of the female cast of Injustice into his harem.**

 **General quotes:**

 ** _"You'll be begging for death."_**

 ** _"You face the new Dark Master!"_**

 ** _"I am Aether incarnate!"_**

 _ **"You'll make a fine addition."**_ **(to most of the female characters)**

 **Nekoto Wismer**

 **gender: male**

 **species: Nekomata**

 **Faction: The Republic**

 **Powers:**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

 **Skilled Swordsman**

 **Bio: When Nekoto was young, his parents were killed by a Jorogumo. Before it could kill him, Nekoto was rescued by Belial Aether. The demigod took the neko back with him and Nekoto became a member of the B.P.R.D. and became Hellboy's left hand man(or cat). He was brought into the Injustice universe with Belial and Hellboy by Brainiac. Amusingly, Catwoman and Cheetah try to adopt him.**

 **General quotes:**

 _ **"You going to be my new scratching post, Nya~"**_

 _ **"Do you have a ball of yarn, meow?"**_

 _ **"Have you seen Belial or Hellboy?"**_

 **Now that is over with, the intros will be coming soon!**


	2. Belial Aether

**Now lets get this party started with Belial Aether. Before I give the dialogue, I will show the intros and at the end, I'll give the super move and the character's ending. Now lets begin!**

 **Intro 1: A sandstorm blows around and walking out is Belial. After his opponent gives their first line, Belial spreads his hands out with smoke coming out while he speaks.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their entrance, Belial rises out a pile of sand before saying his first line, after his opponent speaks, Belial stretches before take a stance.**

 **Self:**

Belial 1: A...clone?!

Belial 2: Maybe we're twins?

Belial 1: Let's see who's better.

 **Switch**

Belial 2: Impostor!

Belial 1: No, you're the impostor!

Belial 2: Let's fight to see who's real.

 **Aquaman:**

Aquaman: Begone or be removed.

Belial: Look, I'm here to help you!

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

Aquaman: I bet even _you_ fear drowning.

Belial: I grew up in a desert, so swimming is out of the question.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

 **Switch**

Belial: We need your help Arthur.

Aquaman: Atlantis is my only concern.

Belial:(signs), Why do I even bother.

Belial: Do you think you can beat me?

Aquaman: By my fists or my trident, your choice.

Belial: Let's just get this over with.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: Now face the Red Lantern's wrath!

Belial: I won't be blinded by rage.

Atrocitus: Then die!

Atrocitus: Surrender Black Lantern!

Belial: I told you, I'm not a Black Lantern!

Atrocitus: Don't deny it!

 **Switch**

Belial: Why do you think I'm a Black Lantern?

Atrocitus: You reek of Death!

Belial: Sorry, that's the blood of Anubis.

Belial: You need to chill out.

Atrocitus: Be silent, boy!

Belial: You REALLY need to chill out.

 **Bane**

Bane: I have no home but Pena Duro.

Belial: And why are you telling me this?

Bane: It is there, I learned to kill.

 **Switch**

Belial: You look like a inflated balloon.

Bane: You are very funny...

Belial: That Venom is whack.

 **Batman**

Batman: Friend, or Foe?

Belial: We both want to stop the Regime, right?

Batman: Prove it to me.

Batman: So you arrived.

Belial: No offence, but you give me the creeps.

Batman: So It's been said.

 **Switch**

Belial: I don't like you're ideals.

Batman: How's that?

Belial: It's childish, and naive.

Belial: You don't always need to be dark and brooding.

Batman: I don't do it for my health.

Belial: Whatever.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: So you could revive Isis?

Belial: The dead should stay dead.

Black Adam: Then you are no use to me.

Black Adam: Son of Anubis...

Belial: Father wants you dead.

Black Adam: So be it.

 **Switch**

Belial: You tyrant...

Black Adam: A title I proudly wear.

Belial: I'm going to bury you alive.

Belial: You don't deserve that power.

Black Adam: I'm six gods and you're a lowly demigod.

Belial: Time for an ass kicking.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Ready for training.

Belial: Ready as I'll ever be.

Black Canary: Thanks for being dumb enough to try.

 **Switch**

Belial: Congrats on the kid.

Black Canary: I have something to protect in this world.

Belial: We all do.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is so cool.

Belial: Aw... Thanks?

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

Blue Beetle: Scarab says to kick your ass.

Belial: Have you ever been buried alive?

Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.

 **Switch**

Belial: A...Kid?

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm old enough to drive!

Belial: That changes nothing.

Belial: You have potential.

Blue Beetle: You really mean it?

Belial: In spades.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Belial: Go big or go dead.

Brainiac: I have other plans for you.

Brainiac: Your genetics is abnormal.

Belial: I'm a demigod.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

 **Switch**

Belial: Take me and my friends home, Brainiac!

Brainiac: Who are you, to command me?

Belial: The guy who going to mount your head.

Belial: Ready to get buried?

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Belial: Prove it.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: You would of made a bad ass Rouge.

Belial: Thanks... I guess?

Captain Cold: Now lets do this.

Captain Cold: There's a new ice age coming.

Belial: You can't freeze the desert.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

 **Switch**

Belial: You're sister wouldn't want this.

Captain Cold: My heart is frozen.

Belial: Let the desert melt it.

Belial: You're making people suffer!

Captain Cold: Cry me a river.

Belial: Now that's cold.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen make claws on.

Belial: Careful, this jackal has bite.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

 **Switch**

Belial: Dirty feline theft.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Belial: Not with a theft like you.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: The Goddess demands your life.

Belial: The Goddess is nothing compared to Anubis.

Cheetah: I'll tear out your throat!

 **Switch**

Belial: An overgrown cat?

Cheetah: These claw will hunt you down.

Belial: Time to get a new skin rug.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You should of joined the Regime.

Belial: And become Superman's new lapdog?

Cyborg: Oh, You're going to regret saying that.

 **Switch**

Belial: I know your hurting...

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me?

Belial: It's no excuse for what you're doing.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Aren't you a strange one.

Belial: Makes be unique.

Deadshot: I admire that.

Deadshot: You promise to protect my daughter?

Belial: I promise my life.

Deadshot: Prove it to me.

 **Switch**

Belial: You really what to fight me?

Deadshot: Take your shot, and make it count.

Belial: Brave, I like that.

Belial: Why are you helping Grodd?

Deadshot: He has a remote to blow my head off.

Belial: Let me help you out.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: You dance between order and chaos.

Belial: Sums me up pretty well.

Dr Fate: Now you must choose.

 **Switch**

Belial: Everything doesn't just involves order.

Dr Fate: Order will prevail.

Belial: No order without chaos.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Fire and Smoke.

Belial: We do make a good team.

Firestorm: Amen to that.

Firestorm: So you can raise the dead?

Belial: Yes, but its best for the dead to stay dead.

Firestorm: That is seriously frickin cool!

 **Switch**

Belial: What's it like sharing a mind?

Firestorm: Weird, but I'm use to it.

Belial: That covers that up.

Belial: What are you at full power?

Firestorm: I can go nuclear in seconds.

Belial: Best avoid that.

 **The Flash**

Flash: Where it you come from?

Belial: Don't you know about the birds and the bees?

Flash: Not what I meant.

Flash: I made some mistakes...

Belial: You're doing your best to redeem yourself.

Flash: I just hope I can be forgiven.

 **Switch**

Belial: Who are you again?

Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive.

Belial: I heard better.

Belial: Weren't you a part of the Regime?

Flash: I have a lot to regret.

Belial: Better start fixing your mistakes.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: There's a place for you in Society.

Belial: I'm gotta decline, King Kong Jr.

Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead!

 **Switch**

Belial: I thought I smelled something.

Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Belial: More than that, you damn dirty ape.

 **Green Arrow**

Green Arrow: Long story short, I died.

Belial: I don't remember reviving you.

Green Arrow: Again, long story.

Green Arrow: Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Darkseid.

Belial: Your point is?

Green Arrow: A lot of you are as powerful as Gods.

 **Switch**

Belial: Arrows... Really?

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Belial: We'll see about that.

Belial: What's with the suit?

Green Arrow: It's a homage, Robbin Hood?

Belial: Sounds familiar.

 **Green Lantern(Hal Jordan)**

Green Lantern: The Guardians want you on trial.

Belial: Trial for what?!

Green Lantern: Suspicion of being a Black Lantern.

 **Switch**

Belial: Weren't you yellow?

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Belial: More like a lost cause.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley Quinn: Well, aren't you cute~.

Belial: Were did that come from?!

Harley Quinn: Just trying to break the ice.

Harley Quinn: Already to be done breathing?

Belial: How are you going to manage that?

Harley Quinn: How about slaps and tickles at ten paces!

 **Switch**

Belial: What's with the hyenas?

Harley Quinn: They are Bud and Lou.

Belial: I hope they had their shots.

Belial: Weren't you evil?

Harley Quinn: Come on! Give a girl a break, will ya?

Belial: Show me that you deserve one.

 **The Joker**

Joker: You shouldn't believe everything they say about me.

Belial: Why's that, madman?

Joker: I only kill when it's funny!

 **Switch**

Belial: Why do you enjoy kill people?!

Joker: You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

Belial: You...Madman!

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: Hello, lover~.

Belial: It will take more than that to work on me.

Poison Ivy: So, you'll be all mine.

 **Switch**

Belial: Are you a plant-base succubus?

Poison Ivy: Why don't you come closer and find out~.

Belial: Definitely a succubus.

 **Robin**

Robin: Should I cripple you, or kill you?

Belial: Neither lapdog.

Robin: Ah, cripple first, then kill.

 **Switch**

Belial: A bird whose father is a bat?

Robin: Does anyone find you funny?

Belial: You wouldn't after I kick your ass!

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Belial: I'm the son of death.

Scarecrow: We'll see.

Scarecrow: You suffer Atychiphobia.

Belial: The fear of failure...

Scarecrow: You're afraid of failing your father.

 **Switch**

Belial: Heard of Necrophoba?

Scarecrow: Fear of death. Why?

Belial: You're about to get it.

Belial: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: How's that?

Belial: Your fear toxin doesn't work on me.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Belial: I'm the son of Anubis, Lord of the Dead.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

Supergirl: Stop trying to hurt Kal!

Belial: He needs to be stop!

Supergirl: Please! Give him a chance.

 **Switch**

Belial: I don't want to hurt you kid.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Belial: Don't get cocky.

Belial: Superman is a lost cause.

Supergirl: Kryptonians don't give up on family.

Belial: Like I said, lost cause.

 **Superman**

Superman: You don't belong here.

Belial: Nether did you after what you did.

Superman: Is that so?

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Belial: Since when did you care about honor?

Superman: Forget I said anything.

 **Switch**

Belial: Finally, a chance at the big guy.

Superman: Careful for what you wish for.

Belial: I won't back down now.

Belial: How the mighty have fallen.

Superman: You are asking for trouble.

Belial: Whatever you say, fallen angel.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Friend, or foe?

Belial: Someone who never seen the Green before.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

 **Switch**

Belial: I don't want to fight you, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: It's not my nature to yield.

Belial: Fine, let's get this over with.

 **Wonder Womam**

Wonder Woman: I'm the daughter of Zeus.

Belial: I'm the son of Anubis.

Wonder Woman: Let's see who is stronger.

 **Switch**

Belial: You're nothing but Lois Lane's replacement.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand.

Belial: What? It basically true.

 **Atom**

Atom: Statistically speaking, you can't beat me.

Belial: What gave you that idea?

Atom: Champions come in all sizes.

Atom: Got any advice for an up-and-comer?

Belial: Don't be afraid to fight dirty.

Atom: Care to prove it to me?

 **Switch**

Belial: What can you do again?

Atom: I shrink, but regain full speed and strength.

Belial: Cool and lame, weird.

Belial: Why are you here?

Atom: I here in the name of science!

Belial: How corny.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy!

Belial: A... Superman clone?

Bizarro: Superman am not Bizarro.

 **Switch**

Belial: Why do you fight?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way!

Belial: Oh boy.

 **Black Lightening**

Black Lightening: Ready to get schooled?

Belial: You're a teacher?

Black Lightening: Principal, actually.

 **Switch**

Belial: You'll do any to protect?

Black Lightening: Nobody messes with the South Side.

Belial: Decent answer.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: Catch you was easy.

Belial: You haven't caught me yet.

Black Manta: You're just an exercise to me.

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Belial: I fought under worst.

Black Manta: This is a waste of mine time!

 **Switch**

Belial: Don't you have a heart?

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Belial: Well that got dark.

Belial: What do you want from me?

Black Manta: Revive my father.

Belial: The dead should stay dead.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: Kneel before Darkseid.

Belial: I kneel to nobody.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

Darkseid: You could be a decent general.

Belial: I'll never work for someone like you!

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

 **Switch**

Belial: You are no God.

Darkseid: I am the God of Gods.

Belial: I know what a real God looks like.

Belial: You don't scare me, Darkseid.

Darkseid: If it is battle you want, you shall have it.

Belial: Couldn't say it better myself.

 **Enchantress**

June: Fair warning: she a evil hag.

Belial: Been awhile since I fought one.

Enchantress: I am the worst hag you'll ever meet.

June: If you can kill me, do it now.

Belial: Why do you want me to kill you?

Enchantress: Ignore June, she has a victim complex.

 **Switch**

Belial: Please tell you're not what I think you are...

Enchantress: A devourer of souls, yes.

Belial:(sighs) Just great.

Belial: You are no different from the other hags I faced.

Enchantress: I'm the monster under your bed.

Belial: You're gonna have to try hard then that.

 **Grid**

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Belial: Nothing is perfect.

Grid: Nothing but the Grid

 **Switch**

Belial: Why do you not like humans.

Grid: They are an evolutionary dead-end.

Belial: Let me show you how wrong you are.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Let's cut the crap and get on with this.

Belial: Straight to the point, as always Hellboy?

Hellboy: Freakin smartass.

Hellboy: Do you know where we are, Belial?

Belial: We in the middle of a war.

Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in.

 **Switch**

Belial: Time for some training.

Hellboy: Why are you always about training.

Belial: Nothing wrong with staying in shape.

Belial: I'm not holding back.

Hellboy: What you got, I've seen worse.

Belial: That is what I like to hear.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay Garrick: You look a little lost, chum.

Belial: I'm in the wrong universe.

Jay Garrick: If you let me, I can help you.

 **Switch**

Belial: Have you ever heard of the Lobster?

Jay Garrick: Ah! Someone who knows his history.

Belial: No, my friend fought along side his ghost.

 **John Stewart**

John: Are you...um...You know?

Belial: I'm NOT a Black Lantern!

John: That's good to hear.

 **Switch**

Belial: Why do you think I'm a Black Lantern?

John: Sorry, with the undead powers and all...

Belial: Yeah, Yeah, I get it.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: Could you save me wife?

Belial: The dead should stay dead.

Freeze: Then you'll feel her pain.

 **Switch**

Belial: You need to stop this, Freeze!

Freeze: Hell will freeze over first!

Belial: Then fell the wrath of Anubis!

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Thanks for letting me join.

Belial: You became a great member of the Republic.

Powergirl: Now lets do some training!

 **Switch**

Belial: Do you really want to do this?

Powergirl: I'm a Kryptonian girl stuck on the wrong Earth.

Belial: What did I do to deserve this?

 **Raiden**

Raiden: I seek allies, Belial Aether.

Belial: And you have one.

Raiden: But first, prove your worth.

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Belial: And I'll give my hand to the White Lotus.

Raiden: You'll become a worthy ally.

 **Switch**

Belial: You could teach me a lot.

Raiden: The Shaolins will value your fellowship.

Belial: And I'll honor them.

Belial: Meaning to ask, where are you from?

Raiden: I am from the different realm entirely.

Belial: Makes sense, I guess.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Promised Bruce I'd go easy on get.

Belial: Do you think I'm that dumb?

Red Hood: Smarter than you look.

 **Switch**

Belial: Who do you think you are?

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick sad world.

Belial: There's doing it, and there's over doing it.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: If it isn't Freak of the week?

Belial: You're the freak, not me.

Reverse Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you.

 **Switch**

Belial: Angry me, and I won't hesitate.

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.

Belial: You won't have yours in a few seconds.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: This isn't exactly I had in mind for a date.

Belial: We need to train. Don't worry, I'll give you something special.

Starfire: Fine, but you own me.

 **Switch**

Belial: Ready for some more training?

Starfire: After I win, do you want to get some pizza?

Belial: Pizza, yes. You winning, no.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Belial: Run? I never run.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

 **Switch**

Belial: What's with the ice?

Sub-Zero: I have master cyromancy.

Belial: That explains a lot.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: You really think this is gonna be easy?

Belial: Even animals die.

Vixen: Then I won't hold back.

 **Switch**

Belial: Can you get the powers of a jackal?

Vixen: I can use the powers of any animals.

Belial: That answers that question.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Belial: We'll need a lot of training for this war.

Leo: It's a great chance to hone my skills.

 **Switch**

Belial: Ready for some more training, Leonardo?

Leo: I'll earn your respect.

Belial: You already have.

 **Raphael**

Raph: Test your might against mine?

Belial: I'll take that challenge.

Raph: Alright, let's do this!

 **Switch**

Belial: You need to relax, Raphael.

Raph: Don't worry, I'm not that angry.

Belial: Could've fooled me.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: I've already figured this fight out.

Belial: Prove it to me.

Donnie: How about I show you my work?

 **Switch**

Belial: Last chance to back out.

Donnie: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Belial: What I like to hear.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Let's skip this. I'm starving.

Belial: Training first, food later.

Mikey: Do not get between me and pizza.

 **Switch**

Belial: Time to do some training.

Mikey: Dude, I could be gaming.

Belial: Focus, Michelangelo.

 **Super** **move:** Belial summons smoke that blinds his opponent. A pack of jackals jump out and attack the opponent. Once the pack retreats, the opponent looks up to see a giant boulder falling down on them. After the boulder hits, it breaks and the super move ends.

 **Ending:** _After a lot of hard work and fight, I manage to defeat Brainiac and destroyed his Skull ship. I then turn my attention to the Regime, Society, and Empire. I took some time, but me and the Republic manage to hunt them down, one by one. Finally, this world is at peace, and my friends and I can finally go home to our world._


	3. Darkblood

**Alright, here comes the ex-deceased son Spyro and Cynder, the new Dark Master, and the leader of the Empire, Darkblood! I would recommend checking out Dragon of Mystery. Now, let's get started!**

 **Intro 1: A dark purple crystal rises out of the ground, which explodes revealing Darkblood on his human disguise. After the opponent speaks their first line, Darkblood reveals some of his dragon features(claws, tail, horns, and wings) while speaking.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Darkblood walks up to them in his human form, after the opponent gives their line, Darkblood surrounds himself in a light cloud of darkness.**

 **Self**

Darkblood 1: Who are you?!

Darkblood 2: I am Dragnarok.

Darkblood 1: You are a delusional fool.

 **switch**

Darkblood 2: Impostor...

Darkblood 1: There can't be two dark masters.

Darkblood: There can be only one!

 **Belial Aether**

Belial: Who do you think you are?!

Darkblood: I am Aether incarnate!

Belial: You're just a loon.

Belial: You need to stop this Dragnarok.

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead! Darkblood remains!

Belial: I'm sorry Spyro and Cynder...

 **switch**

Darkblood: You insult the element of Aether...

Belial: Hey, It's just the last name I'm born with.

Darkblood: You still need to suffer!

Darkblood: You'll make a good apprentice.

Belial: I'll rather die!

Darkblood: So be it.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Impossible...

Darkblood: That's right, I'm Back!

Aquaman: Let me finish the job.

Aquaman: The sea will rise against you.

Darkblood: I can fly, moron.

Aquaman: You need to learn some manners.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Revenge at last.

Aquaman: Come any closer worm and I'll bite!

Darkblood: You're the worm here Aquaman.

Darkblood: Atlantis will be me.

Aquaman: Try to usurp my throne!

Darkblood: I don't even need to try.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: You embrace your rage.

Darkblood: It's one of the few things I have left.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

 **Switch**

Darkblood: Who are you, demon?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate!

Darkblood: Well, I'm aether incarnate!

 **Bane**

Bane: The blood of kings runs through me!

Darkblood: Weak kings maybe.

Bane: Fine! Joke before you die.

 **Switch**

Darkblood: You could be a useful servant.

Bane: I an second to no man!

Darkblood: Pity I have to kill you.

 **Batman**

Batman: You used to fight honorably.

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead! Darkblood remains!

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Darkblood: A human like you can never beat me.

Batman: Show me.

 **switch**

Darkblood: If only your parents are still alive...

Batman: DON'T, Darkblood.

Darkblood: I would enjoy killing them in front of you.

Darkblood: You're fighting the new Dark Master.

Batman: You think I haven't planned for this?

Darkblood: Brave, yet foolish.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Amon's strength flows through you.

Darkblood: And with it, I'll take Kahndaq for myself.

Black Adam: Dethrone me, if you can.

 **switch**

Darkblood: I'm the new Dark Master.

Black Adam: I am superior in every way.

Darkblood: I always wanted to kill a god.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.

Darkblood: And you really want me to break you.

Black Canary: You don't say.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You'll make a fine addition.

Black Canary: I'll break every bone in your body.

Darkblood: A VERY fine addition.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Got a cell waiting with your name on it.

Darkblood: Like a cage can hold the Dark Master.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

 **switch**

Darkblood: A mere child wishes to fight me?

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm old enough to drive!

Darkblood: I'll squash you like the bug you are.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Darkblood: I'm the new Dark Master!

Brainiac: Let's see how strong you are.

Brainiac: Son of two of the most powerful dragons.

Darkblood: Doesn't mean you're going to collect me.

Brainiac: All life must be collected.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Give me your Skull ship!

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Darkblood: The new Dark Master, Darkblood!

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?

Darkblood: Your new master.

Captain Cold: Well, that changes everything.

 **switch**

Darkblood: That gun mocks the element of Ice.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Darkblood: That doesn't change the fact.

Darkblood: I wished your sister was still alive...

Captain Cold: You're skating on thin ice.

Darkblood: She would of made a fine addition.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Darkblood: You're going to belong to me soon enough.

Catwoman: The claws aren't for show.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Such beauty for a human...

Catwoman: Should I be creep out or flattered?

Darkblood: You'll make a fine addition.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: Finally, a worthy quarry.

Darkblood: You remind me of that Hunter cat.

Cheetah: The Goddess had spread her influence.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You'll make a fine addition.

Cheetah: My claws will run you down.

Darkblood: I like a challenge.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: What did you do to Raven?!

Darkblood: I showed her true dark power.

Cyborg: Prepare for a smack down.

Cyborg: I hope you got good defense.

Darkblood: You can't pierce my scales.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You think you can best me, robot?

Cyborg: I'll beat whatever encryption you got.

Darkblood: Piece of scrap metal.

Darkblood: Your half machine...

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Darkblood: Nothing but a machine.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Never hunted a dragon before.

Darkblood: Is it also true you have a daughter?

Deadshot: Don't you dare mention her!

 **switch**

Darkblood: The best marksman of this world?

Deadshot: Sounds about right.

Darkblood: I'm not impress.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: You defile fate being alive...

Darkblood: Defiling is something I do best.

Dr Fate: Now I'll correct this.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Where were you when I was killed?

Dr Fate: I let fate take it's course.

Darkblood: Fate and order are lies!

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Ready to get burned?

Darkblood: I've master fire long before you.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You little whelp!

Firestorm: Afraid to get burned?

Darkblood: You dare mock the element of fire?!

 **The Flash**

Flash: Explain yourself!

Darkblood: I'm the new Dark Master!

Flash: Just another thing I'm faster than.

Flash: Stop this! Now!

Darkblood: This is too much fun to stop!

Flash: You... Monster!

 **switch**

Darkblood: The Spaz.

Flash: It's the Flash!

Darkblood: Doesn't matter when you're dead.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Darkblood: Who do you think you are ape?!

Grodd: I am Lord thy Grodd!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Notice something...

Grodd: It cannot be!

Darkblood: You're mind games don't work on me.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: You know, there's other ways the settle this.

Darkblood: Like letting me rip you to shreds?

Arrow: Not what I meant.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Your arrows won't pierce me.

Arrow: I know were to place my shots.

Darkblood: (snorts)

Darkblood: You were killed like me...

Arrow: I'm actually from a different universe.

Darkblood: Then you'll share that Arrow's fate.

 **Green Lantern**

Green Lantern: It can't be...

Darkblood: Still fearful, Yellow?

Green Lantern: That a low blow.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Interesting ring...

Green Lantern: Powered by uncut willpower.

Darkblood: It'll soon be mine!

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: You look familiar.

Darkblood: We met in a another life.

Harley: I can't work with this!

 **switch**

Darkblood: The Joker's lover.

Harley: EX-lover.

Darkblood: Then you're ripe for the picking.

 **The Joker**

Joker: Thanks for reviving me.

Darkblood: You do such masterful work.

Joker: Finally, someone who understands!

Joker: News flash! Life is a meaningless joke.

Darkblood: Never hear truer words.

Joker: Now let's make some smiles.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Whats a good reason to kill.

Joker: You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

Darkblood: Exactly.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Darkblood: Here to add you.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Love the look.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Darkblood: You'll make a VERY find addition.

 **Robin**

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Darkblood: I am Aether incarnate!

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

 **switch**

Darkblood: The problem child.

Robin: Let's get something straight, I better than you!

Darkblood: You're nothing more that a whelp!

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Such fearful history...

Darkblood: You're asking for death...

Scarecrow: Touch a nerve there.

 **switch**

Darkblood: I want some Fear toxin.

Scarecrow: Not for sale.

Darkblood: Wasn't going to buy.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: How could you enjoy hurting people?!

Darkblood: They are below me.

Supergirl: You're going to pay!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Superman's cousin?

Supergirl: I can change him...

Darkblood: What a waste of time.

Darkblood: Well, lookie here.

Supergirl: What's with the look?

Darkblood: You'll make a fine addition.

 **Superman**

Superman: You don't belong here.

Darkblood: And nobody whats you here ether.

Superman: Forget I said anything.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Time for the rise of the new Dark Master!

Superman: But you'll hurt innocent people.

Darkblood: Since when did you care?

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: You have offend nature.

Darkblood: I'll burn it to the ground.

Swamp Thing: Prepare yourself.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Ready to burn to ashes?

Swamp Thing: My power in eternal.

Darkblood: That power will be mine!

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: Been awhile since a kill a beast.

Darkblood: I'm the Dark Master!

Wonder Woman: You will fall like Malefor.

 **switch**

Darkblood: An Amazon...

Wonder Woman: You face a Goddess of War!

Darkblood: You'll make a fine addition.

 **Atom**

Atom: I hypothesize you'll lose.

Darkblood: What makes you think that?

Atom: I'm simply interpreting the facts.

 **switch**

Darkblood: I have control over Aether.

Atom: I danced on the head of a pin.

Darkblood:(snorts)

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy!

Darkblood: I know some people who need "help".

Bizarro: Me cannot wait!

 **switch**

Darkblood: You really think you can beat me?

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Darkblood: What a moron.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Now is a chance to learn.

Darkblood: To learn that I'm unstoppable.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle few volts?

 **switch**

Darkblood: You were a part of the Regime.

Black Lightning: Something I want to forget.

Darkblood: Maybe death will cure it!

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: You wanted to see me?

Darkblood: Rumor has it that you're a spy.

Black Manta: That didn't take long.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You know, Black Manta isn't a fitting name.

Black Manta: What are you talking about?

DarkBlood: Black MOLE is a better name, traitor!

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You wish to join forces?

Darkblood: And together, we'll be unstoppable!

Darkseid: Prove you keep the deal!

 **switch**

Darkblood: I always wanted to fight you.

Darkseid: If its battle you want, you will have it.

Darkblood: Excellent.

 **Enchantress**

June: What do you what from me?

Darkblood: I want Enchantress!

Enchantress: And here I am, beloved.

June: How could you love a hag like her.

Darkblood: You mortals will never understand.

Enchantress: And you're no exception June.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Ready for more training.

Enchantress: I'll give a "reward" if you win.

Darkblood: God, I love you.

 **Grid**

Grid: Your existence is an affront to logic.

Darkblood: The power of aether has no equal.

Grid: I would welcome the experience.

 **switch**

Darkblood: What do you truly desire.

Grid: I seek one thing: emotion.

Darkblood: I'll teach you hatred.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Finally, a monster to fight.

Darkblood: I'm more than a monster.

Hellboy: Ready or not, I'm kicking your ass.

Hellboy: Why are you interested in Belial?

Darkblood: He'll make a good apprentice.

Hellboy: Stay the hell away from him!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Ready to face the Dark Master?

Hellboy: Whatever you got, I've seen worse.

Darkblood: Worse then a blast of aether in the face?

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: There's no better revenge then forgiveness.

Darkblood: You're senile, old man.

Jay: You need you respect you elders.

 **switch**

Darkblood: If it ain't the old teapot.

Jay: I think you'll find it hard to hit me.

Darkblood: And he's senile too.

 **John Stewart**

John: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Darkblood: I am the new Dark Master!

John: I don't like the sound of that.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Think you can best me?!

John: Never bark at a devil dog!

Darkblood: Dog, yes. Devil, no.

 **Mr Freeze**

Mr Freeze: How are you still alive?

Darkblood: Nothing is impossible for the Dark Master.

Mr Freeze: Your ego makes you snow-blind.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You dare mock the element of Ice?!

Mr Freeze: I'll do anything to save my wife.

Darkblood: Don't worry, I'll take "good" care of her.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Is there a problem here?

Darkblood: You can't stop the Dark Master.

Powergirl: Maybe beating you can change that.

 **switch**

Darkblood: I approve of the suit.

Powergirl: Eyes up here.

Darkblood: You'll make a nice addition.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Be gone from this realm, beast!

Darkblood: Give me the Elder Gods power!

Raiden: To the Netherrealm.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Who do think you are?!

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Darkblood: You dare mock the element of Lightning?!

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Darkblood: Call me your death!

Red Hood: Come give it a try!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Didn't you use to be a Robin.

Red Hood: I'm my own boss now.

Darkblood: You'll be bowing before me in no time.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: You called me, master?

Darkblood: Show me how fast you are.

Reverse Flash: I'm as fast as fast can be!

 **switch**

Darkblood: I'll bring you back to your future.

Reverse Flash: You're not lying?

Darkblood: I'll make it even better!

 **Starfire**

Starfire: You hid a wounded heart...

Darkblood: I have no heart!

Starfire: Suppressing felling is bad for your health.

Starfire: I will fight to protect my home.

Darkblood: Both Earth and Tamaran will be mine!

Starfire: Give up or get lit up!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Belial will be my apprentice.

Starfire: You'll never get near him!

Darkblood: Killing you will break him.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Are you a worthy kombatant?

Darkblood: I am the Dark Master!

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Interesting power...

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cyromancy.

Darkblood: You are worthy of the element of Ice.

Darkblood: How'll you beat me?

Sub-Zero: I will freeze you soul.

Darkblood: I have no soul.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.

Darkblood: How about you serve me instead.

Vixen: I'll stick with the devil I know.

 **switch**

Darkblood: You'll make a nice addition.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Darkblood: A kingdom I'll soon conquer.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Whatever you've got, I've train for it.

Darkblood: You can't hurt the Dark Master.

Leo: No one is invincible.

 **switch**

Darkblood: What are you, freak?

Leo: Names Leonardo, ninja turtle.

Darkblood: I'll make turtle soup out of you.

 **Raphael**

Raph: Better run while you can, dude.

Darkblood: The Dark Master never runs!

Raph: Prove it, fool!

 **switch**

Darkblood: Ready to be killed?

Raph: How about a sai in the eye, wise guy?

Darkblood: Like you can hurt me.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: You ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Darkblood: I'm not scared of a freak like you.

Donnie: The facts aren't on your side.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Ready for your death?

Donnie: Unlike coding, this'll be easy.

Darkblood: Let's see what color you bleed.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Darkblood: I'm the new Dark Master!

Mikey: People get spurned up about mutants.

 **switch**

Darkblood: Another freak.

Mikey: Major pwnage, coming up.

Darkblood: Insolent whelp!

 **Super move:** Darkblood transforms into his true/dragon form and launches his opponent in the air with his tail. He flies up to them and release a barrage of Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow attacks. Once he's done, he blasts them with Aether at blank-point range, sending them flying back to the arena.

 **Ending:** _Beating Brainiac was no a problem. The fool didn't stand a chance against the new Dark Master. Once I killed him, I took control of his Skull ship and used it to conquer this universe. Atlantis, Khandaq, Tamaran, everything, ALL MINE! Thanks to my rage and hatred, I earned the attention of Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns. He offered me a red ring, what fool would say no to more power? Now, I'll show everyone my hellish hate! But first, a little... "celebration" is in order. Mwahahahahaha!_


	4. Nekoto Wismer

**The Alpha fighter is coming to a close as Nekoto Wismer steps into the ring of Injustice. Please enjoy!**

 **Intro 1: A brown cat crawls into the arena, then it bursts into a puff a smoke. Once the smoke clears, Nekoto is standing in it's place.( The cat** ** _is_** **Nekoto) After the opponent says their first line, Nekoto takes out his katanas and crosses them into a x as he says his line.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their entrance, Nekoto walks up holding a ball of yarn while saying his first line. After the opponent speaks, Nekoto tosses the yarn over his head and takes out his katanas.**

 **Vs Self**

Nekoto 1: I have a twin?!

Nekoto 2: Yay! I have a brother!

Nekoto 1: Let's wrestle!

 **switch**

Nekoto 2: Who are you, nya?

Nekoto 1: I'm Nekoto, meow.

Nekoto 2: Wow! Really?

 **Belial Aether**

Belial: Ready for training, little buddy?

Nekoto: Sure thing, bro.

Belial: Best not get sloppy.

Belial: Where were you last night?

Nekoto: Nowhere...

Belial: In the catnip again?

 **switch**

Nekoto: When can we go home, mew?

Belial: Once this war is over.

Nekoto: That'll take forever, nya.

Nekoto: Ahh... Belial...

Belial: What did you break this time?

Nekoto: Nothing important...

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Found you, hair ball.

Nekoto: I'll make a suitcase out of you!

Darkblood: Not before I'll turn you into a fur coat!

Darkblood: Don't prevent me from making Belial my apprentice.

Nekoto: I won't let you touch him!

Darkblood: Allow me to neuter you!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Belial said you were a scaled suitcase, mew.

Darkblood: And he's a overgrown jackal corpse!

Nekoto: You cannot take a joke.

Nekoto: You wouldn't get near Belial.

Darkblood: A hair ball like you can't stop me.

Nekoto: Get ready to become a scratching post!

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: I bet even you fear drowning.

Nekoto:(Hiss) I hate water!

Aquaman: At least you acknowledge your weakness.

Aquaman: You'll pay for what you did.

Nekoto: I'm sorry! The fish were so tasty!

Aquaman: This is why I hate felines.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Who are you again?

Aquaman: I'm Arthur Curry.

Nekoto: Oh right, the king of tasty fish.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: Dex-Starr seems to like you.

Nekoto: It's nice to know a fellow cat.

Atrocitus: Then prove your worth and join me.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Heard you like cats.

Atrocitus: Some more then others.

Nekoto: Does that mean we can be friends?

 **Bane**

Bane: What is this power you have?

Nekoto: I'm a shape shifter and a good swordsman.

Bane: Two minutes with you will not test me.

 **switch**

Nekoto: How far are you willing to go?

Bane: Smart generals use every weapon.

Nekoto: Far enough to kill what you love, meow.

 **Batman**

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Nekoto: Let's see if you know mine.

Batman: Let me enlighten you.

Batman: Thank you for coming.

Nekoto: Can you tell me why Selina looks at me like that?

Batman: Probably because you're a human cat.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Na na na na na na na na na na na... Batman!

Batman: Haven't heard that in a long time.

Nekoto: I'm a fan of the classics, nya.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Serve the Regime and live.

Nekoto: I won't betray the Republic!

Black Adam: You, I neither respect nor fear.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Belial's dad is better than any of your six gods.

Black Adam: Anubis is nothing to me.

Nekoto: Ready to get your eyes clawed out?

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Thanks for babysitting Conner.

Nekoto: He really does take after you, mew.

Black Canary: Now time for some training.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Why are you called a canary?

Black Canary: Want to hear me sing?

Nekoto: Not really.

 **Blue Beetle**

Beetle: You're going to get blue.

Nekoto: A blue what?

Beetle: Beetled...? Gonna get Blue Beetled!

Beetle: Sorry in advance for blasting you.

Nekoto: It okay, we need the train, meow.

Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Can I wear the Scarab?

Beetle: It's sort of attached to me.

Nekoto: Aw man.

Nekoto: I bet you're a strong fighter.

Beetle: You really think so?

Nekoto: Really, nya.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Nekoto: By claw or katana.

Brainiac: Let us learn how strong you are.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You big bully,meow!

Brainiac: This insult is...Abstract.

Nekoto: Ready to be a scratching post?

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Somebody call animal control?

Nekoto: I'm not a wild animal!

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

 **switch**

Nekoto: So, you're a thief?

Captain Cold: I take whats mine and I don't apologize.

Nekoto: You won't steal my lucky yarn!

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Now what?

Nekoto: Belial and Batman said you can train me.

Catwoman: The claw aren't for show.

Catwoman: I always wanted a sidekick of my own.

Nekoto: I'm happy with the B.P.R.D.

Catwoman: But you're a _purr_ fect choose.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Stay away from my lucky yarn!

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Nekoto:(Hiss)

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: Interesting...

Nekoto: Why are you looking at me like that?

Cheetah: The Goddess has spread her influence.

 **switch**

Nekoto: What do you want from me?

Cheetah: I want you to be my apprentice.

Nekoto: I'm fine with the B.P.R.D.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Nekoto: I know how to chop my foes to bits, mew.

Cyborg: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I lost people I loved too.

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me.

Nekoto: That doesn't give you the right to police people.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Are you just gonna deflect the bullets?

Nekoto: More like slice them to bits.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I'm too swift to be shot.

Deadshot: I'm willing to take that bet.

Nekoto: Free money for me, nya.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: Belial defiled fate saving you.

Nekoto: I own a great debt to him...

Dr Fate: You will not upset the balance!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Was my parents destined to die?

Dr Fate: Their fate was set.

Nekoto: Not all fates are meant to come true.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: All juiced up, I see.

Nekoto: Not juiced up, uber charge!

Firestorm: Alright, I'll go easy on you.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Is your fire hot?

Firestorm: I can go nuclear in seconds.

Nekoto: Now that's HOT!

 **The Flash**

Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Nekoto: Doing something right doesn't mean your a hero.

Flash: See? Just what I was talking about.

Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Nekoto: I'm sure I can keep up.

Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I don't trust you.

Flash: Relax, I'm on your side.

Nekoto: It's going to take a lot more then that.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: There is a place for you in Society.

Nekoto: I'll never betray the Republic!

Grodd: Time to put you down.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Bad idea teaming up with Brainiac.

Grodd: The risk is well worth the reward.

Nekoto: Let me slice that smug grin off your face.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Nekoto: I'm not just fluff, mew.

Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Besides arrows, what else you got, meow?

Arrow: I have the power of love.

Nekoto: So your other power is telling bad jokes...

Nekoto: Quiver not full, nya?

Arrow: It's only fair I give you a chance.

Nekoto: I don't need the handicap.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: Something funny?

Nekoto: That a ring can be a weapon.

Lantern: Yup... Just a plain old ring.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Whats the ring powered by again?

Lantern: Pure willpower.

Nekoto: How does that work, mew?

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Well, aren't you cute~

Nekoto: Thanks, mew~

Harley: I'll make you my sidekick!

Harley: I heard cats always land on their feet.

Nekoto: I'm not sure about other cats, but I always do.

Harley: It is true!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Why do you look at me like that?

Harley: I just want to squeeze you till you pop!

Nekoto: Please don't...

 **Joker**

Joker: Here kitty-kitty!

Nekoto: (Hiss)

Joker: Angry little kitty.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Nobody wants you around.

Joker: But my smile brightens any room!

Nekoto: Looking at it makes me sick.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: _I_ make the world a better place.

Nekoto: The overgrow is over the top!

Poison Ivy: That's not what the plants tell me.

 **switch**

Nekoto: The world does need plants...

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Nekoto: It doesn't need this much, mew.

 **Robin**

Robin: You get one chance to surrender.

Nekoto: How about I claw your eyes out!

Robin: Too bad you wasted it.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You know how to use that?

Robin: Better than you, that's for sure.

Nekoto: Prove it, meow.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history...

Nekoto: (Hiss)

Scarecrow: Touch a nerve there.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Heard of Ailurophobia, mew?

Scarecrow: The fear of cats. Why?

Nekoto: I'm looking at someone who's going to get it.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: You are just adorable!

Nekoto: Thanks, nya~

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy...

 **switch**

Nekoto: Ready for some train, meow?

Supergirl: You are just too cute.

Nekoto: Thank you, mew.

 **Superman**

Superman: This world needs me.

Nekoto: Not after what you did.

Superman: Is that so?

 **switch**

Nekoto: People use to respect you...

Superman: And they will again.

Nekoto: Intimidation isn't respect.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Nekoto: I came here for training.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

Swamp Thing: The Greens energy flows through you.

Nekoto: That's my Senjutsu.

Swamp Thing: Let me see it in action.

 **switch**

Nekoto: The Republic welcomes you in open arms.

Swamp Thing: How do I know this isn't another Regime?

Nekoto: We aren't dictators.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrendered.

Nekoto: You're just like Ares...

Wonder Woman: Don't you dare compare me to him!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Ares 2.0.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand!

Nekoto: Both of you are entities of War.

 **Atom**

Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but can call me Atom.

Nekoto: Can I visit the Microverse?

Atom: Someday, but not now.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Weren't you the flea from yesterday?

Atom: Sorry. I was study you tissue.

Nekoto: I never felt so violated...

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Big dog boy make bad Bizarro pet!

Nekoto: I'm not a pet!

Bizarro: Me set you free!

 **switch**

Nekoto: How good are you?

Bizarro: Me am worst fighter!

Nekoto: Prove it, mew.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Nekoto: But I hate school...

Black Lightning: You need some learning.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Can you tell your daughters to leave me alone.

Black Lightning: Sorry. They just love you.

Nekoto: Too much...

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Nekoto: I'm not a cat fish.

Black Manta: I'll gut you like one.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I lost my parents too.

Black Manta: That doesn't make us allies.

Nekoto: The sad truth.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You cannot know the pain I will bring you.

Nekoto: A big lug like you doesn't scare me.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I went though hellish training.

Darkseid: How does this relate to Darkseid?

Nekoto: I can endure your attacks.

 **Enchantress**

June: Fair warning, she's a evil hag.

Nekoto: I fought hags before.

Enchantress: But not one like Enchantress.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You're no different from the other hags I'd faced.

Enchantress: I'm the monster under your bed.

Nekoto: You're asking to get clawed, mew.

 **Grid**

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Nekoto: Then perfection is ugly.

Grid: You won't last long.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I get to fight a robot monster?

Grid: I am the Grid, the last being you'll ever see.

Nekoto: I wonder how much your parts will sell...

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: How's it hanging kid?

Nekoto: Belial wanted me to train with you.

Hellboy: Whats with that guy and training?

Hellboy: Did you eat all the treats again?

Nekoto: No!... Maybe.

Hellboy: Save some for the rest of us.

 **switch**

Nekoto: I really want to go home, meow.

Hellboy: Right back at ya bub.

Nekoto: Now let's do some training.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: I'm not sure what to make of you.

Nekoto: Just a cat that can scratch you back.

Jay: Nice word play.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Who are you?

Jay: The original Flash, son.

Nekoto: Didn't know there's more than one.

 **John Stewart**

John: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Nekoto: You're their janitor?

John: ...How funny.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You sure you can take this?

John: Never bark at a devil dog!

Nekoto: I hate dogs!

 **Mr Freeze**

Mr Freeze: Nora would of loved you...

Nekoto: I bet she was a nice woman.

Mr Freeze: One of the best...

 **switch**

Nekoto: Don't you get chilblains?

Mr Freeze: Science is indifferent to sensitivities.

Nekoto: So...No?

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Ready for some training, squirt?

Nekoto: I hate it when you call me that...

Powergirl: Hey, It fits ya.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Ready for a spar?

Powergirl: You can't handle this much woman.

Nekoto: I can handle anything.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: I sense great power within you.

Nekoto: Belial said I have potential, nya.

Raiden: Unleash that potential!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Why did you call me, Raiden?

Raiden: You need to unleash your potential.

Nekoto: Whatever you say.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Another sidekick bites the dust.

Nekoto: I'm Belial and Hellboy's partner.

Red Hood: Show me what impressed them so much.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You okay with what your doing?

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Nekoto: So you are okay.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: You pick the wrong guy to mess with.

Nekoto: You stick out like a sore thumb, mew.

Reverse Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Why don't you like heroes?

Reverse Flash: Show me a hero, I'll show you a tragedy.

Nekoto: Just don't shove it down my throat.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: You are just to cute!

Nekoto: Thanks, mew.

Starfire: Please, call me sister.

Starfire: Trigon destroyed the world once.

Nekoto: Oh, oh, what happens next?

Starfire: The Teen Titans saved it.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Could I have been a Titan?

Starfire: You are Titans material.

Nekoto: Sweeeeet!

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training.

Nekoto: You're one of the best.

Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.

 **switch**

Nekoto: You don't have to hurt everyone.

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed can save this realm.

Nekoto: You don't need to over do it.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Nekoto: For you or for me?

Vixen: Let us see.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Can you use cat powers?

Vixen: I can use the whole animal kingdom.

Nekoto: Cool!

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Ready for some training, little dude?

Nekoto: Ready as ever, meow.

Leo: Time for a lesson in turtle power.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Belial wanted me to train with you.

Leo: Time to sharpen our swordplay.

Nekoto: Let's see who's better.

 **Raphael**

Raph: I'm a mean, green, fighting machine.

Nekoto: You want a fight now?

Raph: Shut up and let's do this!

 **switch**

Nekoto: Want to grab something to eat after this?

Raph: Loser buys.

Nekoto: Free food for me.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: How are you engineering a win?

Nekoto: Claws or katana, mew.

Donnie: Seriously miscalculated that one.

 **switch**

Nekoto: Could you stop with the questions?

Donnie: I never studied a yokai.

Nekoto: Great...

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Up next, Turtle Snoozer.

Nekoto: Let me show you my Neko Snoozer.

Mikey: Keep dreaming dude.

 **switch**

Nekoto: How good are you, Mikey?

Mikey: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Nekoto: Prove it, mew.

 **Super Move** : Nekoto throws his katanas in the air then pounces his opponent, clawing them to death. He then jumps off, catches the katanas as they come down, and performs an "x" slash finisher.

 **Ending** : _After a long journey, I fought and defeated Brainiac and crashed his Skull ship, mew. After taking the ship apart, I helped the Republic hunt down the evil fractions. Once this is over, we can finally go home, meow._

 **Coming soon, The Beta Null Fighter Pack. Stay tuned!**


	5. Fighter Pack Beta

**Time for my second Fighter Pack: Beta! Here are the fighters**

 **Filthnor**

 **Alias: Jordan Trashbolt**

 **gender: male**

 **species: Former human, Living pile of filth**

 **Faction: Neutral**

 **Powers:**

 **Blennokinesis(control over filth)**

 **Benzinakinesis(control over gases)**

 **Carbokinesis(control over carbon)**

 **Chemokinesis(control over chemical substances)**

 **Koniokinesis(control over dust)**

 **Laspikinesis(control over mud)**

 **Nosokinesis(control over disease)**

 **Oleokinesis(control over oil)**

 **Serqekinesis(control over acid)**

 **Tephrakinesis(control over ash)**

 **Toxikinesis(control over poisons and toxins)**

 **Universe: DC**

 **Bio: Jordan was a former worker of Lex Luthor who drilled oil for the bald villain. An unknown accident happened, turning him into a living piece of filth. Reborn as Filthnor, his body is made out of sludge, oil, pollution, raw sewage, mud, and everything else labeled as filthy. Filthnor now wishes to make everyone as filthy as him. Making the word "clean" and everything related to it a distant memory.**

 **General Quotes:**

 _ **"Cleanness never lasts, filth lasts forever."**_

 _ **"You look better covered in sludge"**_

 _ **"Ready to drown in raw sewage?"**_

 **Psycho Burner**

 **alias: Gril Pyrogen**

 **gender: male**

 **Species: Former Human, Magma Demon**

 **Faction: The Empire**

 **Powers:**

 **Pyrokinesis (control over fire)**

 **Inferna-Pyrokinesis (control over demonic fire)**

 **Sancti-Pyrokinesis (control over holy fire)**

 **Calokinesis (control over heat)**

 **Geo-Thermokinesis (control over lava, magma, and volcanoes)**

 **Universe: DC**

 **Bio: A pyromaniac, Gril's only friend was fire. A fanboy of Heatwave, Gril became Psycho Burner, to be like his idol. As the years pass, Psycho Burner became crazier and crazier to the point he comes second to the Joker. When the event of Injustice rolls around, Psycho Burner took the chance to bring his dream of "bring the fires of Hell on Earth" true and turn the world into a volcanic wasteland. He then became a loyal member of the Empire.**

 **General Quote:**

 _ **"HOT, RED HOT, BURN IT ALL!"**_

 _ **"I like my heroes EXTRA CRISPY!"**_

 _ **"BURN IN HELL FIRE!"**_

 **Aero**

 **Alias: Flint Tengu**

 **gender: male**

 **Species: human**

 **Faction: Republic**

 **Powers:**

 **Aerokinesis(control over the air)**

 **Sancti-Aerokinesis(control over holy wind)**

 **Kenokinesis(control over vacuums(not the machine))**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Universe: DC**

 **Bio: Flint grew up during the Regime's first rule, hiding with his family in a secluded area to practice controlling his wind powers. Now a young man, he joined the Republic after hearing the Regime is trying to make a comeback, not wanting to live in solitude again.**

 **General Quotes:**

 ** _"I go were the wind takes me."_**

 ** _"Prepare to be blown away!"_**

 ** _"Behold the eye of the tornado!"_**

 **Stay tuned!**


	6. Filthnor

**Let's started the Beta Pack with the living definition of the word filthy, it's Filthnor!**

 **Intro 1: A grey blob crawls it's way to the arena before taking humanoid form. After the opponent speaks, Filthnor stretches his arm out.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Filthnor walks up to say his first line. After the opponent speaks, Filthnor releases smog from his body before take a stance.**

 **Self**

Filthnor 1: Another of me?

Filthnor 2: If we fuse, we'll become filthier!

Filthnor 1: Let's see who'll be the brain.

 **switch**

Filthnor 2: What is that sweet smell?

Filthnor 1: The sweet smell of sewage and sulfur.

Filthnor 2: I never smelled anything better.

 **Belial**

Belial: I thought I smelled something.

Filthnor: The sewage smells great, doesn't it?

Belial: Anubis, No! (Belial's version of "God, No!")

Belial: How came you live with your self?!

Filthnor: Cleanliness doesn't last forever.

Belial: I think I'm going to puke...

 **switch**

Filthnor: You can use smoke?

Belial: Yes, but I don't force people to suffocate in it!

Filthnor: Then what use does it have with you?

Filthnor: So you're the son of a god?

Belial: Son of Anubis to be exact.

Filthnor: Well, I'm going to be the god of filth!

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Disgusting filth...

Filthnor: Thanks for oiling me up.

Darkblood: That wasn't a complement!

Darkblood: You're not worth of joining my empire.

Filthnor: How's that?

Darkblood: You mock the element of Poison!

 **switch**

Filthnor: The poison element is wonderful, is it not?

Darkblood: A wonderful thing you are not worthy of!

Filthnor: Let me show you my worth.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Ew... You look like the jello I didn't eat.

Filthnor: It's not as mossy as me.

Nekoto: Ew, ew, ew, ew!

 **switch**

Filthnor: Why so clean, kitty?

Nekoto: Unlike you, I enjoy being clean.

Filthnor: Clean doesn't last, but filth is eternal.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: You dare pollute the seas, creep?!

Filthnor: Not enough sewage for my taste.

Aquaman: You might think so.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Atlantis is so pretty...

Aquaman: Could've been better without the pollution.

Filthnor: But that makes it prettier!

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: Self hatred fills your thoughts.

Filthnor: I prefer this form over my human one.

Atrocitus: Don't deny you rage!

 **switch**

Filthnor: Do you see a filthy future?

Atrocitus: I see a future bathed in blood!

Filthnor: Definitely filthy~

 **Bane**

Bane: You never accepted me as your equal.

Filthnor: Your punches just go though me.

Bane: Venom will change that.

Bane: You can't have my venom.

Filthnor: But it makes me stronger and dirtier.

Bane: Venom belongs to me!

 **switch**

Filthnor: The one who broke the bat...

Bane: My greatest feat yet.

Filthnor: You can't break filth.

 **Batman**

Batman: I know how to beat you.

Filthnor: What made you guess that?

Batman: You're just a dirtier Clayface.

 **switch**

Filthnor: The rich playboy of Gotham.

Batman: So it's be said.

Filthnor: You're not FILTHY rich yet!

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Stay out of Khandaq, you piece of filth.

Filthnor: Not until it's buried in sludge.

Black Adam: Disgusting lowlife...

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Filthnor: I am the god of filth and pollution!

Black Adam: You're a maniac, not a god.

 **switch**

Filthnor: How you plan to defeat me, Adam?

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Filthnor: Oil doesn't conduct electricity.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: You look like something from my son's diaper.

Filthnor: Don't worry. I'm much more dirtier.

Black Canary: You're just asking to get hurt.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Do you want a mud bath?

Black Canary: I'm not that kind of girl.

Filthnor: Have a open mind, Canary.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: You're the most disgusting thing I ever saw.

Filthnor: You look better covered in sludge.

Blue Beetle: Not cool, man!

 **switch**

Filthnor: You think you can beat me?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Filthnor: Even the Scarab must corroded.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: You are not worthy of collection.

Filthnor: I'm a living piece of filth.

Brainiac: Still not worthy of collection.

 **switch**

Filthnor: How many world do you have?

Brainiac: Billions by my count.

Filthnor: Billions of filth.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Could you get any grosser?

Filthnor: Gross? I sticked my tongue down a drainage pipe.

Captain Cold: Agh... TMI.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Feeling cold?

Captain Cold: Nothing wrong with staying frosty.

Filthnor: Also nothing wrong with being dirty.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Ewwww... I thought I smelled something rotten.

Filthnor: I'm more than rotten.

Catwoman: This is why you don't have a girlfriend.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Want a mud bath, cat?

Catwoman: Not from you.

Filthnor: It's to _die_ for.

Filthnor: We are both dirty.

Catwoman: I'm a "dirty" thief. You're just plain dirty.

Filthnor: Dirty all the same.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: Such a pathetic quarry.

Filthnor: I'm choke you with mustard gas!

Cheetah: Bring It on!

 **switch**

Filthnor: A fur-ball wishes to fight?

Cheetah: I'll tear out your throat!

Filthnor: And I'll corrode you down to the bone.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You remind me of Plasmus.

Filthnor: And in what ways?

Cyborg: You're both blob-like freaks!

 **switch**

Filthnor: I notice a flaw in your robot half.

Cyborg: And what's that?

Filthnor: You can still rust away.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: This could be a problem...

Filthnor: At the fact your bullets go though me?

Deadshot: Something like that.

Deadshot: Don't you look Squad material.

Filthnor: I could've been a member?

Deadshot: You look the part at least.

 **switch**

Filthnor: I'm a bit of a fan.

Deadshot: It's nice to be admired.

Filthnor: Preferred you over Deathshroke.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: You do not belong here.

Filthnor: You're wearing that helmet too tight.

Dr Fate: Then you are hopeless.

 **switch**

Filthnor: That helmet is blinding.

Dr Fate: You will not touch it.

Filthnor: I just want to dull it.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Ready to get burned?

Filthnor: Careful! I have oil on me.

Firestorm: I'll roast you like a marshmallow.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Really to bathe in sewage?

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Filthnor: You need a long sewage bath.

 **The Flash**

Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Filthnor: Try not to slip on any oil.

Flash: Ran right into that one, didn't I?

 **switch**

Filthnor: You speed is useless on anything slippery.

Flash: I'll take that challenge.

Filthnor: A risk-taker huh?

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Filthnor: You're just asking to drown in sludge.

Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

 **switch**

Filthnor: A talking monkey...

Grodd: I'm a ape!

Filthnor: Still a poo thrower.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: I thought I smelt something.

Filthnor: Your death?

Arrow: Is that even a scent?

 **switch**

Filthnor: Your arrow won't help you.

Arrow: I know were to place my shots.

Filthnor: They'll go right though me.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapon-wise.

Filthnor: My body is a acidic weapon.

Lantern: Come on and try it.

Lantern: You're not the most bizarre thing I ever seen.

Filthnor: Now really?

Lantern: There are far more stranger things.

 **switch**

Filthnor: You really think that ring can save you?

Lantern: Nobody wields a ring like me.

Filthnor: Let me melt that hand off.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing?

Filthnor: I should ask you the same question.

Harley: I can't work with this!

Harley: You could be a nice member of the Squad.

Filthnor: And why is that?

Harley: We're both weirdos!

 **switch**

Filthnor: The Joker's plaything.

Harley: I not with Mister J anymore.

Filthnor: A broken toy then.

 **The Joker**

Joker: News Flash! Life is a meaningless joke.

Filthnor: The clean half maybe.

Joker: Aren't you dirty.

 **switch**

Filthnor: How ironic.

Joker: What's ironic?

Filthnor: You're more dirtier then me!

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: You're hurting my children...

Filthnor: I just hate the color green.

Poison Ivy:And the Green hates you!

Poison Ivy: Filthnor...

Filthnor: Whats wrong Ivy? Not enough acid rain for you plants?

Poison Ivy: I'm going to enjoy killing you.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Hello Ivy...

Poison Ivy: You're just the bane of my existence.

Filthnor: Then stop existing.

 **Robin**

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Filthnor: I'm Filthnor, lord of filth.

Robin: Just a dirtier Clayface.

 **switch**

Filthnor: The bat's son.

Robin: He is no father to me.

Filthnor: Someone needs a time out.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You suffer Ablutophobia.

Filthnor: What phobia?

Scarecrow: The fear of bathing, washing, and cleaning.

Scarecrow: Aren't you frighting...

Filthnor: What makes me that?

Scarecrow: You're a living nightmare for people suffering rupophobia.

 **switch**

Filthnor: You fear toxin is powerful...

Scarecrow: Frighting, isn't it?

Filthnor: I could use some.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Ew... What's that smell?

Filthnor: Just smog and sulfur.

Supergirl: Hold on, I'm gonna barf.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Cousin of the dictator.

Supergirl: Kal just needs to remember were he came from.

Filthnor: Sweet yet foolish.

 **Superman**

Superman: You don't belong here.

Filthnor: Say that while looking to a mirror.

Superman: Forget I said anything.

 **switch**

Filthnor: So you're the one Luthor keeps complaining about.

Superman: Yes, that's me.

Filthnor: Even you will corroded.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: You offend nature.

Filthnor: Well, nature offends me.

Swamp Thing: Prepare yourself.

Swamp Thing: The Green's nemesis...

Filthnor: New flash! 100% chance of acid rain!

Swamp Thing: Not on my watch.

 **switch**

Filthnor: If it isn't green bean...

Swamp Thing: Your terror against nature end.

Filthnor: Ready to rot away?

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: Disgusting beast...

Filthnor: Ready to drown in sludge?

Wonder Woman: I have wrestled with Gods.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Superman's plaything.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand!

Filthnor: But it's true, isn't it?

 **Atom**

Atom: Now this is just bizarre...

Filthnor: Ready for a chemistry lesson?

Atom: I'm more of a physics guy.

 **switch**

Filthnor: No matter what size, smog will always get you.

Atom: Even the Microverse is polluted by you.

Filthnor: You can't outrun filth.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: You work for Bizarro's father?

Filthnor: If you're talking about Luthor, then yes. I did worked for him.

Bizarro: You're Bizarro's worst friend!

 **switch**

Filthnor: And people call me strange.

Bizarro: Bizarro am number one.

Filthnor: No one will miss you.

 **Black Lightning**

Lightning: You smog is spreading all over the world.

Filthnor: I like to spread the love.

Lightning: Stay out of the South Side.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Ready for a chemistry lesson?

Lightning: I'm the one with the teaching degree.

Filthnor: Have an open mind.

 **Black Manta**

Manta: The Squad wannabe.

Filthnor: That helmet wouldn't protect you.

Manta: This is a waste of my time!

 **switch**

Filthnor: Your harpoons won't work on me.

Manta: I'm deadly in or out of the water.

Filthnor: How good are you swimming in sewage?

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You are a worm beneath notice.

Filthnor: Even Gods can't stand decay.

Darkseid: This is no way to please you master!

 **switch**

Filthnor: You don't stand a chance.

Darkseid: I am the God of worlds!

Filthnor: World filled with filth.

 **Enchantress**

June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress!

Filthnor: Hiding behind your friend?

Enchantress: It's you that should be hiding.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Is it possible for me to be a Squad member?

Enchantress: You are strange enough.

Filthnor: I'm more than looks.

 **Grid**

Grid: Do you comprehend the threat I pose?

Filthnor: A machine like you will rust out.

Grid: Your plans will be useless.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Ready to rust out?

Grid: You can't hurt the Grid.

Filthnor: Ever you must corroded.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Finally, a giant monster to fight.

Filthbor: Even the Right Hand of Doom will not hurt me.

Hellboy: We'll see about that.

 **switch**

Filthnor: The hell brat.

Hellboy: The names Hellboy, dumbass.

Filthnor: Filth doesn't care for names.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: Do you enjoy hurting people?

Filthnor: Not my fault if they can't live with the wonder of filth.

Jay: Time to clean up your act.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Having a hard time standing?

Jay: Your the one leaving oil everywhere.

Filthnor: I just enjoy the smell of oil.

 **John Stewart**

John: The Guardian sent me to clean up this mess.

Filthnor: Literally or figuratively?

John: Looks like both.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Nature verses filth still continues.

John: Not the first time I been to war.

Filthnor: A war that filth will win.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing?

Filthnor: You can't freeze filth!

Freeze: Let us test that.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Having a brain freeze?

Freeze: You dare mock my suffering?

Filthnor: You make it enjoyable.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: There's no Filthnor in my universe.

Filthnor: Then your universe is too clean.

Powergirl: Nothing wrong with being clean.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Aren't you dirty.

Powergirl: Nobody talks that way to Powergirl!

Filthnor: You're the one wearing that suit.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Yield, denizen of Netherrealm!

Filthnor: Sound like a nice place to visit next.

Raiden: This realm will not be threaten.

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Filthnor: I work for nobody!

Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you!

 **switch**

Filthnor: What's with the hat?

Raiden: It's common from were I come from.

Filthnor: Even I can see it's bad fashion.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: The hell you think your doing?!

Filthnor: Spreading the wonder of filth.

Red Hood: Come give it a try!

 **switch**

Filthnor: And you are?

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Filthnor: Like it matters to me.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: You aren't in any history books...

Filthnor: I like to be alone.

Reverse Flash: Doesn't matter if you're dead.

 **switch**

Filthnor: That costume is a eye sore.

Reverse Flash: Sure beats the hell out of the original.

Filthnor: Still an eye sore.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: This brings back memories.

Filthnor: What memories?

Starfire: You remind me of Plasmus.

 **switch**

Filthnor: After this, Tamaran is next.

Starfire: You stay away from there!

Filthnor: Like you can stop me.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: How do you intend of defeat me?

Filthnor: Corroding you to the bone.

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

 **switch**

Filthnor: How do you plan to save this world?

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed can save this realm.

Filthnor: Make it dirty? Count me it.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: You pollution is hurting the animals.

Filthnor: There just mindless creatures.

Vixen: Should be one hell of a fight.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Your wasting your time.

Vixen: You're saying I can't be a predator?

Filthnor: You are just filth's prey.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Not another step-dude.

Filthnor: Is that shell acid proof?

Leo: Let's find out.

 **switch**

Filthnor: A human turtle?

Leo: Won't know till you fight me dude.

Filthnor: I always wanted to try turtle soup.

 **Raphael**

Raph: Turtle style beats your style.

Filthnor: You can't hurt smog.

Raph: Prove it fool!

 **switch**

Filthnor: How do you tick?

Raph: I run a delivery service, for pain.

Filthnor: You're the one going to feel pain.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: Your power level is off the charts.

Filthnor: The filth can't be equaled.

Donnie: Let's try my new soap gadget.

 **switch**

Filthnor: Your gadgets can't hurt me.

Donnie: Not liking my odds on this one.

Filthnor: Crawl in your shell and embrace death.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: What do you think of tuna and grape jelly pizza?

Filthnor: Sounds filthy. Must be delicious.

Mikey: Don't knock it till you try it.

 **switch**

Filthnor: This won't be a challenge.

Mikey: You'll be rage quitting in a heartbeat.

Filthnor: Prove it.

 **Super Move:** Filthnor sprays oil on the ground, causing the opponent to slip and fall. Filthnor then pounces on his opponent, suffocating them with his sludge-like body. He then gets off after a while, throws them in the air, and calls down acid rain to burn the opponent. The move ends when the opponent crash lands back onto the ground.

 **Ending:** _Beating Brainiac was easy. Thanks to my acidic body, he hurt himself when he tried to hurt me, fool! Once he was taken care of, I turn my attention to the world he collected. So many worlds, so much filth! I absorb the filth from each world, grow stronger and stronger by the second. Cleanliness will become a distant memory._


	7. Psycho Burner

**Let's spice things up with PSYCHO BURNER! Let the fire BURN!**

 **Intro 1: A column of fire erupts from the ground. Once it ceases, Psycho Burner stands in it's place with a crazed smile. After the opponent speaks, Psycho Burner ignites him in flames.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Psycho Burner walks up with a ball of fire in his hand. After the opponent speaks their line, Psycho Burner makes the ball explode then takes a stance.**

 **Self**

Psycho Burner 1: Imposer...

Psycho Burner 2: You know what I do to fakers?

Psycho Burner 1: I BURN THEM!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner 2: Two of me...

Psycho Burner 1: Double the fire...

Psycho Burner 2: DOUBLE THE ARSON!

 **Belial**

Belial: I thought I felt warmer than usual.

Psycho Burner: The flames are great, aren't they?

Belial: Why do I always get the psychos?

Belial: Tell me were Darkblood is.

Psycho Burner: Like you have a chance against master Darkblood.

Belial: Wouldn't know till I try.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Master Darkblood wishes to see you.

Belial: If it's about being his apprentice, then forget it!

Psycho Burner: NO ONE DISOBEYS MASTER DARKBLOOD!

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: What do you do with those against the Empire?

Psycho Burner: BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!

Darkblood: You are indeed worthy of the element of fire.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: All hail Darkblood!

Darkblood: Settle down, my loyal warrior.

Psycho Burner: Just need to show you my progress.

Psycho Burner: You wished to see me, master?

Darkblood: Just want you to show me how hot your flames can get.

Psycho Burner: Hot enough to burn the world!

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Now I wish I was near water...

Psycho Burner: Water can't put ME out!

Nekoto: Let's see if that's true.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: If it isn't the little kitty.

Nekoto: Time to make you into a scratching post!

Psycho Burner: Is it safe to be wearing that fur? IT LOOKS FLAMMABLE!

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: Time to snuff you out.

Psycho Burner: You can't put out a volcano!

Filthnor: How about drowning it in sludge?

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: MUST BURN EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!

Filthnor: Careful! Oil is apart of my body!

Psycho Burner: THERE'S NOTHING MORE FLAMMABLE THAN OIL!

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Coming here is suicide for you.

Psycho Burner: The whole sea can't put me out!

Aquaman: That remade's to be seen.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Surrender Atlantis to the Empire!

Aquaman: I'll never give up Atlantis!

Psycho Burner: Fried fish, anyone?

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: The pain of lost burns you.

Psycho Burner: The Regime killed my idol...

Atrocitus: Let it out.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Give back Darkblood!

Atrocitus: He's a red lantern now!

Psycho Burner: I said GIVE HIM BACK!

 **Bane**

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Psycho Burner: All I care about is burning my foes to the ground!

Bane: Two minutes will not test me.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Darkblood ants to talk to you.

Bane: I am second to no man!

Psycho Burner: You will reconsider...

 **Batman**

Batman: I know how to be you.

Psycho Burner: Water can't put me out!

Batman: I planned to use liquid nitrogen.

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Psycho Burner: My flames are to hot to have one!

Batman: Show me!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The Dark Knight...

Batman: Like I haven't planned from this.

Psycho Burner: I always liked my heroes EXTRA CRISPY!

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Your flames are nothing compared to Ra's.

Psycho Burner: The fires of Hell have NO equal!

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Khandaq now belongs the the Empire.

Black Adam: Khandaq is mine to command!

Psycho Burner: Not anymore.

 **Black Canary**

Canary: Mess with Bruce, you'll deal with me.

Psycho Burner: Ever bats burn!

Canary: You don't say.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Heard you had a son.

Canary: You stay away from Conner!

Psycho Burner: I wouldn't scold him too much.

 **Blue Beetle**

Beetle: Firestorm has you beat in the fire department.

Psycho Burner: You're comparing a candle to a VOLCANO!

Beetle: Not cool, man!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: I always liked to burn bugs, mostly beetles.

Beetle: You won't roast this one!

Psycho Burner: Hope you brought your sunscreen, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BURN!

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: By facing me, you choose death.

Psycho Burner: You can't kill Hell!

Brainiac: You are powerless against me.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Ready for the burn of a life time?

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Psycho Burner: You're still gonna burn!

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Were you the one sending Heatwave those fan letters?

Psycho Burner: Did he read any of them?

Captain Cold: A few here and there.

Captain Cold: If it isn't Heatwave 2.0.

Psycho Burner: I'm better then the original.

Captain Cold: Let's see about that.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The partner of my idol.

Captain Cold: So you're to one sending those letters.

Psycho Burner: I hope he read them all.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: What, freak?

Psycho Burner: You could use a tan.

Catwoman: Well if that's how you wanna play this...

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You could use a tan, Catwoman.

Catwoman: Should I be creeped out or flattered?

Psycho Burner: Hope you brought your sunscreen, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BURN!

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: You are an interesting prey.

Psycho Burner: Sorry kitty, gonna burn your jungle to the ground.

Cheetah: My claw will cut you down.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Time for deep fry kitty.

Cheetah: I'll tear out your throat!

Psycho Burner: Is it safe to be wearingthat fur? IT LOOKS FLAMMABLE!

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Psycho Burner: How about I show you the mouth of HELL!

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The bucket of bolts.

Cyborg: I'm a cyborg. Hence the name.

Psycho Burner: Still a butch of scrap.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Do you turn to steam if you're snuff out?

Psycho Burner: I can NEVER be put out!

Deadshot: Now I gotta know.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: If it isn't the gun man.

Deadshot: A job's a job.

Psycho Burner: Time to CRASH AND BURN!

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: Agent of Chaos...

Psycho Burner: I just want to burn those who threaten the Empire.

Dr Fate: Time to put this fire out.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: I'll bring Hell on Earth.

Dr Fate: You are destined to fail.

Psycho Burner: We'll see about that...

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Your flames can't be hotter than mine.

Psycho Burner: You're a candle, I'M A VOLCANO!

Firestorm: Prepare to meet the Firestorm matrix!

Firestorm: Another fire-user?

Psycho Burner: I can control heat and magma as well. Unlike you.

Firestorm: Doesn't mean you're the better than me.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Aww... Does the candle wish to fight me?

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Psycho Burner: Let me show you how to REALLY start a fire!

 **The Flash**

Flash: Oh no...

Psycho Burner: Ready to fight hellfire incarnate?

Flash: Just fight a second Heatwave.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The hero Flash. Reduce to a pile of ash.

Flash: Like you can catch mem

Psycho Burner: You can't run on lava, can you?

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: There's a place for you in Society.

Psycho Burner: I'll never betray Darkblood nor the Empire!

Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: If it ain't the monkey.

Grodd: I'm a ape, human!

Psycho Burner: Is it safe to be wearing that fur? IT LOOK'S FLAMMABLE!

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: Well, this is going to hurt.

Psycho Burner: Ready to feel hellfire?

Arrow: Should of brought a fire hose.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Your arrows are useless.

Arrow: I know were to place my shots.

Psycho Burner: They'll burn up before they touch me.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: What's your power?

Psycho Burner: I can bring that fires of Hell of Earth!

Lantern: Not on my watch.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Yellow or green, make up your mind.

Lantern: I'm a work in progress!

Psycho Burner: It's better to burn out than fade away.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Psycho Burner: I'll burn their tongues off.

Harley: Don't worry, their teeth are only razor sharp!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Ready to be burned to death?

Harley: Death just a state of mind.

Psycho Burner: Say that after becoming a pile of ash!

 **The Joker**

Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Psycho Burner: I have fire, you have nothing.

Joker: I'll have you in stitches!

Joker: Fire, fire, fire...

Psycho Burner: Is something wrong?

Joker: Can you changes thing up?

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: We are both madmen.

Joker: But I'm the pretty one.

Psycho Burner: I still don't get your jokes...

Psycho Burner: Did Darkblood sent you to watch my progress?

Joker: Yes, but don't tell him I told you.

Psycho Burner: Get ready to CRASH AND BURN!

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: You...

Psycho Burner: Still crying over your dumb plants?

Poison Ivy: Let's get rough.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: I always enjoyed burn plants.

Poison Ivy: I despise men like you...

Psycho Burner: Despise you too, bitch!

 **Robin**

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Psycho Burner: The one that'll burn this world down!

Robin: If that's true, you're not going anywhere.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The bat-brat.

Robin: He is no father to me.

Psycho Burner: You're still a brat.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You suffer Frigophobia and Aquaphobia.

Psycho Burner: I cannot be put out!

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: How's that?

Psycho Burner: Fire burns everything, including fear.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Psycho Burner: HOT! RED HOT! BURN IT ALL!

Supergirl: Looks like a job for Supergirl!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The fallen's cousin.

Supergirl: Kal just needs to remember were he came from.

Psycho Burner: I'm make him remember Hell's fire!

 **Superman**

Superman: This world needs me.

Psycho Burner: But Darkblood's world doesn't.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

Superman: Heard you coming a mile away.

Psycho Burner: The roars of fires are beautiful, aren't they?

Superman: I'll try to make this painless.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Your Regime is nothing compare to the Empire.

Superman: I'll be sure to hunt each of you down.

Psycho Burner: Like you have a chance.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: The jungle speaks though me.

Psycho Burner: Do you feel it getting burn down?

Swamp Thing: Prepare yourself.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Another weed to burn.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

Psycho Burner: The "Green" can burn for all I care.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: I be wise to surrender.

Psycho Burner: You could use a tan.

Wonder Woman: A shame you'll die so young.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The Regime must surrender to the Empire.

Wonder Woman: Like you can stop us.

Psycho Burner: Hope you brought your sunscreen, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BURN!

 **Atom**

Atom: I hypothesize you'll lose.

Psycho Burner: You're asking to be burned.

Atom: Just stating the facts.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The Mircoverse will burn!

Atom: (chuckles) You can't burn atoms.

Psycho Burner: Oh yeah? Watch me!

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me am hero! Here to destroy!

Psycho Burner: This world is beyond saving now.

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy...

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: The Superman copy.

Bizarro: Bizarro worst Superman!

Psycho Burner: Let us see.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Keep your ugly mug out of the South Side.

Psycho Burner: It needs the be bathed in flames as well.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Ready for a burn of a life time?

Black Lightning: Anything to protect the South Side.

Psycho Burner: That's next.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Psycho Burner: So are you, TRAITOR!

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Cornered now, SPY!

Black Manta: One cut to the right vein is all I need.

Psycho Burner: Time to burn, TRAITOR!

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: There is no world beyond my reach.

Psycho Burner: You can't control Hell.

Darkseid: On your knees, fool!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: So lord Darkblood has a deal with you?

Darkseid: A partnership, I believe.

Psycho Burner: You better not stiff us!

 **Enchantress**

June: She's going to harvest human souls!

Psycho Burner: Let's makes souls BURN!

Enchantress: You are indeed a worthy member.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: We have something in common.

Enchantress: We both walked in the deserts of Hell.

Psycho Burner: But I'm the more hellish.

 **Grid**

Grid: You will not hinder my progress.

Psycho Burner: Darkblood just wants me to keep you in line.

Grid: Tell him not to worry.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You done hacking our enemies data?

Grid: The Grid can't be rushed.

Psycho Burner: Darkblood is getting impatient.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Let's cut the crap and get on with this.

Psycho Burner: Ready for a blast of holy fire?

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Psycho Burner: I am hellfire incarnate.

Hellboy: Aw well, in that case, let's do this.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You are really going to get burned!

Hellboy: Whatever you got, I seen worse.

Psycho Burner: Well then, let's TURN UP THE HEAT!

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: Think it's time to rethink your life choices.

Psycho Burner: Fire has always be there for me!

Jay: In that case, I'm here to punch you.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Hell is coming to Earth!

Jay: I think you should reconsider.

Psycho Burner: RECONSIDER THIS!

 **John Stewart**

John: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Psycho Burner: NOBODY TELLS ME TO "COOL OFF"!

John: I gave you a fair chance.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: One of the "superfriends".

John: Never bark at a devil dog!

Psycho Burner: I'll show you a REAL devil dog!

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: I will freeze the world to save Nora.

Psycho Burner: Not possible once Hell is on Earth!

Freeze: Hell will now freeze.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You DARE try to FREEZE ME?!

Freeze: I will do anything to save my wife.

Psycho Burner: SHE'LL BURN TOO!

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Is it hot in here... Or is it just me?

Psycho Burner: I'M THE HOT ONE! NOT YOU, ME!

Powergirl: I don't even know where to start.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: You can't be me.

Powergirl: Heat vision and nano vision will fry you.

Psycho Burner: You're the one going to be fried here!

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Yield, denizen of Netherrealm!

Psycho Burner: You're asking to get BURNED!

Raiden: The threat you pose must end.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Who are you again?

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Psycho Burner: Gods can still burn!

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: The hell you think you're doing?!

Psycho Burner: Bring Hell on Earth!

Red Hood: Come give it a try!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: What makes you useful?

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce wouldn't.

Psycho Burner: Get ready to CRASH AND BURN!

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: You can't outrun me!

Psycho Burner: I'm to hot to handle!

Reverse Flash: You don't know me, do ya?

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: So you're fast?

Reverse Flash: I'm faster than Berry Allen ever was.

Psycho Burner: Still can't run on lava.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: How can you justify fro what you done?

Psycho Burner: The world needs to BURN!

Starfire: Give up, or get lit up!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Belial WILL be taken to Darkblood!

Starfire: Don't you dare touch him! I can't lose another...

Psycho Burner: The master demands for it.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Scorpion...

Psycho Burner: I'm more hellish than him!

Sub-Zero: From the safety of all, you will die.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Ready to melt, frosty?

Sub-Zero: Winter will freeze you solid.

Psycho Burner: YOU CAN'T FREEZE HELLFIRE!

 **Vixen**

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Psycho Burner: For you that is.

Vixen: We will see.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: I always enjoyed frying those animals.

Vixen: You are going to pay!

Psycho Burner: BURN,BABY, BURN!

 **Leonardo**

Leo: This fight has got me a little nervous.

Psycho Burner: Can't handle the flames?

Leo: Just don't want ash is my shell.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Fry time, turtle!

Leo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Psycho Burner: MUST, BURN, EVERYTHING!

 **Raphael**

Raph: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle-Strong style.

Psycho Burner: Wouldn't protect you from Hell's fire!

Raph: Prove it, fool!

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: I'm all fired up!

Raph: You wouldn't last a New York minute.

Psycho Burner: Still ready to erupt!

 **Donatello**

Donnie: Your power levels are off the charts.

Psycho Burner: Hell lives though me!

Donnie: Seriously miscalculated that one.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: Hot... Red hot...

Donnie: You alright?

Psycho Burner: MUST BURN EVERYTHING!

 **Michelangleo**

Mikey: Somebody's about to get roasted.

Psycho Burner: Yeah, YOU!

Mikey: Keep dreaming dude.

 **switch**

Psycho Burner: A talking turtle?

Mikey: Last I checked, I'm real.

Psycho Burner: MORE TO BURN!

 **Super Move** : Psycho Burner summons a pillar of fire under his opponent, launching them into the air. He then casts a barrage of fireballs, a major of them nailing the opponent. Once the opponent starts to fall, Psycho Burner open a small pool of lava that catches them. The opponent screams in pain for a short time, while Psycho Burner watches with a insane grin. He then pulls them out and throws them back to their place.

 **Ending** : _Hot, burning, that is what Brainiac must be felling after I drowned him it molten lava. Once him was disposed of, I turn all of the worlds he had to HELL! Everyone must burn under the name of the Empire! Those who oppose will BURN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	8. Aero

**And to closes up the Beta pack is Aero, a new rising hero. Let's see how he'll handle being a hero.**

 **Intro 1: A human size tornado slowly spins into the arena. It stops and dispels, revealing Aero. After his opponent speaks, Aero does a few ninjutsu hand signs.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Aero flies in on a tornado, he speaks once the tornado dispels. After the opponents speaks, Aero does a bow before taking a stance.**

 **Self**

Aero 1: Another of me?

Aero 2: One real, one fake.

Aero 1: Let's see who's who.

 **switch**

Aero 2: The wind blows in strange directions.

Aero 1: Maybe it wants us to fight.

Aero 2: I can't disagree there.

 **Belial**

Belial: Ready for some training, Aero?

Aero: Ready as I'll ever be, Sensei.

Belial: I told you not to call me that.

Belial: Don't be afraid to take the extra steps if needed.

Aero: I just don't want the Regime to return.

Belial: We all don't.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei, what do we do once this is over?

Belial: Well... Let's cross that bridge when we get there.

Aero: Just wondering is all.

Aero: I developed a new move, Sensei.

Belial: Really? Whats it do?

Aero: I will put you in a spin.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: So you wield the element of wind?

Aero: I like to take my foes for a spin.

Darkblood: Let's see if you are worthy of having it!

Darkblood: You can't stop me from making Belial my apprentice.

Aero: I wouldn't allow you to take Sensei!

Darkblood: Well whelp, let's see what you got.

 **switch**

Aero: So you're the leader of the Empire...

Darkblood: You can't stop the power of the Empire!

Aero: I'll die trying!

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Hey Flint, mew!

Aero: Hey yourself Nekoto.

Nekoto: Ready for a spar?

Nekoto: You want to get something to eat after this?

Aero: Loser buys.

Nekoto: Yay! Free food!

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei wants us to spar.

Nekoto: Maybe he wants to see me kick your butt!

Aero: I'm not so sure kitty.

Aero: Ready to test out our new combo?

Nekoto: The Katana Top?! Did you have to ask?!

Aero: Just wanted to be sure.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: Your wind just spreads my lovely smog.

Aero: I'm not just all about wind.

Filthnor: You still can't hurt me.

 **switch**

Aero: Stop corroding the air!

Filthnor: I just need your help spreading the love.

Aero: Nobody wants your love.

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Your wind just make my fire BURN STRONGER!

Aero: I have ways to deal with flame heads like you.

Psycho Burner: BRING, IT, ON!

 **switch**

Aero: Those flame burning up your brain cells?

Psycho Burner: HOT, RED HOT, BURN IT ALL!

Aero: I'll take that as a yes.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Atlantis is off limits.

Aero: Sorry, but Sensei needs to talk to you.

Aquaman: You are not welcomed here.

 **switch**

Aero: We needs Atlantis's help.

Aquaman: The seas are my only concern.

Aero: You know there's land under the seas?

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: I can feel hatred in you...

Aero: Thanks to the Regime, I couldn't live a normal life.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

 **switch**

Aero: Talk about big, red, and ugly.

Atrocitus: Be silent, boy!

Aero: And angry too.

 **Bane**

Bane: Do not trifle with me.

Aero: You need to be stopped.

Bane: I'll break you in two.

 **switch**

Aero: You may have broken Batman, but you can't break Sensei!

Bane: Belial doesn't stand a chance against me.

Aero: Ever been in a tornado?

 **Batman**

Batman: You sort of remind me of Grayson.

Aero: And you sort of remind me of Sensei.

Batman: Is that so?

Batman: Do you have control over your powers?

Aero: Sensei been training me.

Batman: Show me what he taught you.

 **switch**

Aero: Stop following me!

Batman: I need to see what you can do.

Aero: Let me blow you away.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Shu displays an interest in you.

Aero: He does?

Black Adam: Show me what impressed him.

 **switch**

Aero: Wind vs lightning...

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Aero: I bet wind is going to win.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Ready for some train?

Aero: I do my training with Sensei.

Black Canary: Expand a little, kid.

 **switch**

Aero: You power is screaming?

Black Canary: You want to hear me sing?

Aero: You want to hear the raging winds.

 **Blue Beetle**

Beetle: Sorry in advance for blasting you.

Aero: Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

 **switch**

Aero: You can fly with that thing?

Beetle: Yeah, the Scarab is pretty boss.

Aero: Can you fly away from a tornado?

Aero: You're one of my better rivals.

Beetle: You really think so?

Aero: It's nice to know someone can keep up with the wind.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: Your powers are abnormal.

Aero: I can control the air around me.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

 **switch**

Aero: You need to stop this!

Brainiac: All life must be collected.

Aero: You can't collect the wind.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: You could've be a badass Rouge.

Aero: I'm happy with the Republic, but thanks.

Captain Cold: You tried to be friendly.

 **switch**

Aero: Why Captain Cold for a name?

Captain Cold: Captain Tropical doesn't roll off the tongue.

Aero: I meant the Captain part of your name. You don't look like one.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Still don't trust me?

Aero: You have your pros and cons.

Catwoman: Let me give you a dose reality.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei said not to trust you.

Catwoman: Belial needs to lighten up a bit.

Aero: You are a thief.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: After you, I'll kill Belial.

Aero: You won't hurt Sensei!

Cheetah: Insolent child.

 **switch**

Aero: Wonder Woman wasn't the cause of your curse.

Cheetah: I shouldn't blame Diana?

Aero: Your greed is to be blamed.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Aero: The rookie is flying to the top.

Cyborg: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Aero: I flow with the wind.

Cyborg: Jury is still out on that.

 **switch**

Aero: Are you really part machine?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Aero: Yet you're as heartless as a machine.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Your wind is messing up my aim.

Aero: You need to learn to shoot against air currents.

Deadshot:(sighs) Let's get this over with.

 **switch**

Aero: Don't you use your skills for good?

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Aero: Time to blow you away.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: What do you hope to prove?

Aero: I just want to help people.

Dr Fate: Let us find out.

 **switch**

Aero: Order doesn't always need to be forced.

Dr Fate: Order will prevail.

Aero: Order can exist with chaos.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: We could make a wind-fire combo?

Aero: A tornado of fire.

Firestorm: That is seriously freakin cool!

 **switch**

Aero: You're one of my better rivals.

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Aero: Sometimes I prefer Jaime.

 **The Flash**

Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Aero: I'll fly my way to the top.

Flash: Something like that.

Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Aero: Can you stand air resistance?

Flash: Couldn't you be intimidated, just this once?

 **switch**

Aero: You were a part of the Regime.

Flash: The Regime was a mistake.

Aero: Show me you changed.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: Humans must pay for apes' oppression.

Aero: Aren't humans apes evolved?

Grodd: More like devolved.

 **switch**

Aero: Ready flea-bag?

Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Aero: I'm gonna blow you away.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: I look at you and I feel ancient.

Aero: Try going to the gym, old timer.

Arrow: I feel old, not overweight.

 **switch**

Aero: Can you shoot with air resistance?

Arrow: I know were to place my shots.

Aero: Let us see.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: What's your power?

Aero: I can control the air around me.

Lantern: Green Lantern got this.

 **switch**

Aero: Weren't you part of the Regime?

Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Aero: Let's see if you're really green.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Are you a wizard?

Aero: I'm a aerokinetic.

Harley: I can't work with this!

Harley: I ain't popped no one's head off since Lobo.

Aero: He wants to talk to you about that.

Harley: BOOOORING!

 **switch**

Aero: The Joker's lover.

Harley: EX-lover.

Aero: Let's see if you changed.

 **The Joker**

Joker: If it isn't the wind bag.

Aero: You're a few clowns short of a circus.

Joker: I gotta write that one down.

 **switch**

Aero: You're the cause of everything...

Joker: Some of my most proudest work.

Aero: Your terror ends here.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: I thought I felt a breeze.

Aero: Could your garden stand a tornado?

Poison Ivy: Let's get rough.

 **switch**

Aero: The unwanted plant.

Poison Ivy: I'm not a weed.

Aero: You're Earth's biggest weed.

 **Robin**

Robin: Another sidekick?

Aero: At least I didn't kill Grayson.

Robin: It was an accident!

 **switch**

Aero: Damian...

Robin: Let's get something straight, I'm better than you.

Aero: That least my family didn't disown me.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Getting sacred yet?

Aero: Sensei taught me to ignore fear.

Scarecrow: You will know fear.

 **switch**

Aero: You not all that scary.

Scarecrow: How's that?

Aero: You're just a loon.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Ready for some training?

Aero:(blushes) Sur-Sure thing, Supergirl.

Supergirl: What's with the stutter?

Supergirl: I know you don't like the Regime, but give Kal a chance.

Aero: I-I'll try Su-Supergirl.

Supergirl: Thanks Flint.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei w-wanted me to t-train with y-you.

Supergirl: I can hold my own.

Aero: S-Sensei wanted t-to be s-sure.

Aero: I w-won't go e-easy on you.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Aero: W-We'll see.

 **Superman**

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Aero: I'll blow you out of the sky.

Superman: We'll see about that...

 **switch**

Aero: I lost my friends be cause of you and the Regime...

Superman: Casualties of war.

Aero: Their more then that.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Aero: Just the wind blowing by.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

 **switch**

Aero: You make the Green look so pretty.

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Aero: Plants do live long lives.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You dare mock Zeus?!

Aero: The Egyptian Gods are better that the Greeks.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand!

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei is also a child of a god.

Wonder Woman: Anubis is nothing to Zeus.

Aero: I'm gotta disagree with you there.

 **Atom**

Atom: Nice to see another rookie like me.

Aero: Right back ya, pal.

Atom: Now let's see how our training compares.

 **switch**

Aero: Why did you wanted me?

Atom: Just wanted to see how your wind affects the Microverse.

Aero: You gonna be in a spin.

Aero: Sensei wants use to spar.

Atom: You're saying this is going to hurt?

Aero: Don't worry, you'll heal.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy!

Aero: You're a improvement over the real thing.

Bizarro: That is first straw!

 **switch**

Aero: The Improved Superman.

Bizarro: Superman am not Bizarro.

Aero: True, you're better.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Flint! Haven't seen you since you school days.

Aero: Nice to see a familiar face that's still alive.

Black Lightning: Let's see how you grown.

 **switch**

Aero: Mr Pierce?! What are you doing here?

Black Lightning: Just wanted to see my old student.

Aero: Well let me show you how much I'd changed.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: What the hell do you want?

Aero: Sensei wanted me to train with you.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

 **switch**

Aero: You need to reach in your heart.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Aero: He wouldn't want to see you like this.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: Kneel and become my warrior.

Aero: I bow only to Sensei!

Darkseid: On your knees fool!

 **switch**

Aero: You can't control the wind.

Darkseid: Whatever I can't control, I must destroy.

Aero: You can't destroy the wind either.

 **Enchantress**

June: If you can kill me, do it now!

Aero: I'll save you from her.

Enchantress: But who's going to save you?

 **switch**

Aero: You don't scary me.

Enchantress: I'm the monster under your bed.

Aero: Get ready to be blown away.

 **Grid**

Grid: Your wind is useless against me.

Aero: Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Grid: You will still meet you end.

 **switch**

Aero: And you are?

Grid: I am the Grid, I last being you'll ever see.

Aero: You're just a tin can.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: You know I'm not foolin' around, right?

Aero: I'm going to fly to the top.

Hellboy: Aw well, in that case, let's do this.

 **switch**

Aero: I want this to end.

Hellboy: Right back that ya, bub.

Aero: Time for a spin.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: I'm not sure what to make of you.

Aero: Hey! I in training!

Jay: Way to step your foot in it, Jay.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei told me to spar with you.

Jay: I think you'll find it hard to hit me.

Aero: You're in for a spin.

 **John Stewart**

John: Bruce said to trust you.

Aero: I more trustful then Selina.

John: True.

 **switch**

Aero: What fear did you have to conquer to become a Green Lantern?

John: Sorry, but that's personal.

Aero: I was just curious.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: My research requires your body.

Aero: How about I blow you away?

Freeze: You're ego make you snow blind.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei whats to see you.

Freeze: Hell would freeze over first.

Aero: You're in for a spin.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: You talk tough for a rookie.

Aero: I can blow you out of the sky.

Powergirl: Hope you've got dental coverage.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei wanted me to spar with you.

Powergirl: Let's see what you got, junior.

Aero: You're about to be blown away.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: I sense great power in you.

Aero: I'm a living tornado.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

 **switch**

Aero: You wanted to see me?

Raiden: We need to train to protect is realm.

Aero: You don't need to tell me twice.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Another sidekick bites the dust.

Aero: Sensei said I'm my own hero.

Red Hood: Let's see what impressed him.

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Aero: But you're not wearing a hood.

Red Hood: Hell no! You're dead meat!

 **switch**

Aero: You need to relax.

Red Hood: I'm the cure, for a sick sad world.

Aero: Drama queen.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Aero: We're all not perfect.

Reverse Flash: You think you know right from wrong.

 **switch**

Aero: You name is just weird.

Reverse Flash: Sure beats the Hell out of the original.

Aero: It just doesn't roll off the tongue.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: You are Titans material.

Aero: I guess I am.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei wants us to train.

Starfire: After I win, you want to get some pizza?

Aero: Sure, what not.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You sought me out from training.

Aero: Sensei said you're one of the best.

Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.

 **switch**

Aero: With our powers combined, we can make blizzards.

Sub-Zero: We do make a interesting duo.

Aero: We can make the cold wind blow.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: We're building a new Justice League.

Aero: That's going to be hard after what happen.

Vixen: Sad, but true.

 **switch**

Aero: Can you use the powers of animals that fly?

Vixen: I can use the power of the eagle.

Aero: Let's have a race after this.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Nice to meet a fellow ninja.

Aero: Sensei said you can train me.

Leo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

 **switch**

Aero: I wonder who is the better ninja.

Leo: Won't know till you fight me, dude.

Aero: Prepare to be blown away.

 **Raphael**

Raph: Test your might against mine?

Aero: Sensei wanted us to spar.

Raph: Alright then, game on.

 **switch**

Aero: You need to chill out.

Raph: Relax, dude. I'm not that angry.

Aero: I think your the one that needs to relax.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: I got a theory on why you fight.

Aero: I just want to help people.

Donnie: And that right there just prove it.

 **switch**

Aero: Sensei wants us to train.

Donnie: Master Splinter or Master Belial?

Aero: Both, I guess.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Now you look tough, amigo.

Aero: So do you, pal.

Mikey: Dude, let's get this over with.

 **switch**

Aero: Ready for some training?

Mikey: Dude, I could be gaming.

Aero: No slacking!

 **Super Move** : Aero summons a giant to trap his opponent in. Once the opponent is in the middle of the tornado, Aero does some flybys, striking the opponent with each pass. He then appears on top of his foe and blasts them with a ball of concentrated air, send the opponent down to the arena.

 **Ending** : _After I defeated Brainiac, I blow his Skull ship out of the sky, smashing it into pieces upon impact. I then helped the rest of the Republic to take down the evil fractions, putting a end to there terror forever. Now, I wonder if I should ask Supergirl out?_


	9. Fighter Pack Gamma

**Now It's time for the final fighter pack, Gamma. In this one, there's going to be four fighters Please enjoy.**

 **Vermillion**

 **gender: Male**

 **species: A pile of snakes combined into humanoid shape.**

 **Faction: The Empire**

 **Powers:**

 **Chronokinesis(Time Manipulation)(Can slow down time, freeze time, accelerate time, rewind time, time travel, Et cetera)**

 **Crystallokinesis(Control over Crystals)**

 **Thrafsma Angeioukinesis(Control over Shards)**

 **Telepathic control over snakes.**

 **Skilled talker and manipulator.**

 **Can devour anything he sees.**

 **Universe:?**

 **Bio: Not much is known about Vermillion. All that is known is that he is a pile of snakes combine to create a humanoid entity, and that he can control time. Why he joined the Empire is unknown ever to Darkblood. His plans and goal might remain a mystery.**

 **General Quotes**

 _ **"Your time isssss up!"**_

 _ **"I'm a ssssnake of sssssuperior classsss."**_

 _ **"You'll make a nice sssssnack."**_

 **Blaze**

 **gender: Female**

 **species: Red and pink Dragon.**

 **Faction: The Legion**

 **Powers:**

 **Control of the element of Fire**

 **Hand-to-hand combat**

 **Close-Quarters-Combat**

 **Universe: Spyro**

 **Bio: Daughter of Flame and Ember, Blaze was Darkblood's old love interest when he was Dragnarok. She was devastated when she found out about him dying, and even more so upon learning his transformation into Darkblood. She joined the Legion in hope to restore him to his original self.**

 _ **"I going to restore Dragnarok one way or another."**_

 _ **"Do not underestimate me!"**_

 _ **"Looks like history is repeating."**_

 **Punk**

 **alias: ?**

 **gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Faction: Neutral**

 **Powers:**

 **Betokinesis(control over concrete)**

 **Fragokinesis(control over explosions)**

 **Plasma aimatoskinesis(control over plasma)**

 **Hyalokinesis(Control over Glass)**

 **Universe: DC**

 **Bio: After losing his two best friends to the Regime, Punk swore revenge against all those who has a connection with it. After hearing that the Regime is trying to make a comeback, Punk decided to take action.**

 **General Quotes**

 _ **"The Regime will pay!"**_

 _ **"I'm a jack-of-all-trades."**_

 _ **"You're going to get Punked!"**_

 **Black Diamond**

 **aka: Ronin(human disguise name)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **species: Gem (Diamond class)**

 **Faction: Neutral (Does help the Republic and the Legion)**

 **Powers:**

 **Summon-able weapon(Chinese Sword)**

 **Spatiokinesis(Control over Space)**

 **Crystallokinesis(Control over Crystals)**

 **Dimensiokinesis(Control over Dimensions)**

 **Thrafsma Angeioukinesis(Control over Shards)**

 **Super Strength**

 **Universe: Steven Universe**

 **Bio: One of the two male gems to exist. Black Diamond was apart of the Diamond Authority. Once Rose Quartz started her rebellion, Black Diamond left the Authority to go after Vermillion Diamond(The other male gem), who started his own rebellion to have complete control over every gem colonized planet. Black and Vermillion Diamond fought on the yet to be Beach City. Black Diamond manage to shatter Vermillion Diamond, and spent the of his time on Earth.**

 **General Quotes**

 ** _"I need to end Vermillion"_**

 ** _"Space is a endless void"_**

 ** _"I'm not like the rest of the Diamonds"_ **


	10. Vermillion

**Now let's start the Gamma pack off with Vermillion! Let's see him slither his way in.**

 **Intro 1: A swarm of vermillion colored snake slither their way up to a pile of armor, forming a red cloud in the progress. After the opponent says their first line, Vermillion walks out of the cloud as it dispels.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Vermillion appear via time portal. After the opponent says their line, Vermillion stretches his four arms out with his hands glowing a different color. Top right glowing red, bottom right glow green, top left glowing copper, and bottom left glowing blue.**

 **Self**

Vermillion 1: Me from another time?

Vermillion 2: Perhapsss a different universsse.

Vermillion 1: Let usss sssee.

 **switch**

Vermillion 2: Paradox?

Vermillion 1: We are immune to sssuch things.

Vermillion 2: True.

 **Belial**

Belial: You just give me the creeps.

Vermillion: Are you ssscared of ssnakesss?

Belial: You just send shivers down me spine.

Belial: You're up to something...

Vermillion: What makesss you sssay that?

Belial: Never trust a snake.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss to sssee you.

Belial: For the last time, I'll never be his apprentice!

Vermillion: You don't have a choicccce.

Vermillion: Trying to figure me out?

Belial: You are up to something, I just know it.

Vermillion: You'll be in for a sssurpissse.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: My second in command.

Vermillion: It'sss a honor to be your number two.

Darkblood: Show me again what put you that high.

Darkblood: Thanks for sniffing out that rat, Black Manta.

Vermillion: He ssshould of remembered sssnakesss eat ratsss.

Darkblood: All too true

 **switch**

Vermillion: You wanted to sssee me?

Darkblood: Just wanted to ask why you joined my powerful Empire?

Vermillion: Let'sss jussst sssay, I'm more likely to encounter HIM.

Vermillion: All hail massster Darkblood.

Darkblood: What do you want? I was in the middle of something.

Vermillion: It ssseemsss we have a ssspy among usss.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Ronin said you're a pile of scaled shoes.

Vermillion: Ronin? Isss that what he callsss himssself?

Nekoto: It suits him.

 **switch**

Vermillion: It'sss a little kitty cat.

Nekoto: Why are looking at me like that?

Vermillion: You'll make a tasssty sssnack.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: Do snakes really use their tongues to smell?

Vermillion: Yesss, and you're making me want to cut it off!

Filthnor: Happy to help.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Dissscusssting pieccce of filth.

Filthnor: Thanks! You made my day.

Vermillion: Thisss isss why you're not apart of the Empire.

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Master Darkblood wants us to spar.

Vermillion: Jussst don't get burnt out when I win.

Psycho Burner: WHO SAID YOU'RE GONNA WIN?!

Psycho Burner: My fire takes to long to BURN!

Vermillion: Allow me to accccelerate it.

Psycho Burner: Faster start, FASTER BURN!

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss to sssee your progressss.

Psycho Burner: I'm all FIRED UP!

Vermillion: Then ssshow me then.

 **Aero**

Aero: Aren't you a creep.

Vermillion: Your time isss up, hero.

Aero: Not while the wind blows.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Do you really think you can ssstop the Empire?

Aero: You'll be blown away!

Vermillion: Our future isss guaranteed.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Atlantis is off limits.

Vermillion: It'sss time isss up!

Aquaman: You might think so.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your time hasss ended, Arther.

Aquaman: Every soldier fights till his last breath.

Vermillion: Your lassst breath hasss arrived.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: You've enraged Earth's people.

Vermillion: Humansss are only good for fighting and sssex!

Atrocitus: My blood will boil you.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Ssso, Darkblood isss now a Red Lantern?

Atrocitus: He and his Empire belong to use now.

Vermillion: You don't control thisss sssnake!

 **Bane**

Bane: I'll break you in two.

Vermillion: I'm not one but a million.

Bane: You can still be broken.

 **switch**

Vermillion: You ssshould've joined the Empire.

Bane: I am second to no man!

Vermillion: You're out of sssecondsss.

 **Batman**

Batman: Come quietly, you won't get hurt.

Vermillion: You're nothing without your parent'sss money.

Batman: So it's been said.

Batman: You could got back and prevented this from happening.

Vermillion: True, but I enjoy ssseeing you all sssuffer.

Batman: Then we're at an impasse.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your parent'sss death wasss enjoyable.

Batman: DON'T, Vermillion.

Vermillion: Perhapsss I ssshould go back and watccch it again.

Vermillion: Your time isss up, Batman.

Batman: You're not the first reptile I faced.

Vermillion: I'm not Killer Croc.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Serve the Regime and live.

Vermillion: I ssserve whoever I want to.

Black Adam: Words I'll carve in your tomb.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your time isss up.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Vermillion: Even Godsss fade in time.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Mess with Bruce, you deal with me.

Vermillion: You can'y ssstop me when I hit critical massss.

Black Canary: You don't say.

 **switch**

Vermillion: How'sss your ssson?

Black Canary: You stay away from Conner!

Vermillion: Hisss time comesss sssooner then expected.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Got a cell with your name on it.

Vermillion: You can't ssstop time.

Blue Beetle: I'll take that as a no.

Blue Beetle: The Scarab is screaming in my ear to run from you.

Vermillion: Ssso, it remembersss me.

Blue Beetle: You two met?

 **switch**

Vermillion: How do you plan to ssstop me?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Vermillion: I can make it to were you two never met.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: I finally caught up with you.

Vermillion: You can't collect time!

Brainiac: I'm not letting escape this time.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Ssso, we meet again.

Brainiac: You can't evade capture now.

Vermillion: Watccch me!

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: I'll put you on ice.

Vermillion: Allow me to freezzze your eternal time flow.

Captain Cold: That's a first.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your sssissster'sss death was amusssing.

Captain Cold: You're skating on thin ice.

Vermillion: I'll make you watch it again.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: That's some nice looking armor.

Vermillion: Designed to keep me together.

Catwoman: I wonder how much It'll sell.

 **switch**

Vermillion: You can't have my armor, Ssselina!

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, It's mine.

Vermillion: Your time isss clossser then expected.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: A snake can't beat a cheetah.

Vermillion: But a cheetah can't beat time.

Cheetah: These claws will run you down!

 **switch**

Vermillion: The cheetah is one of the fassstessst animalsss in the world.

Cheetah: THE fastest animal.

Vermillion: Not after I ssslow time down.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me.

Vermillion: I'll make you russst.

Cyborg: That's what I was afraid of.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your friendsss deathsss pleasssesss me.

Cyborg: You're going down under.

Vermillion: And you'll fade away.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Well bagging you will be one helluva payday!

Vermillion: You humansss can never hurt me.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

 **switch**

Vermillion: You humansss are all the sssame.

Deadshot: And how's that?

Vermillion: You think you're the sssuperior species.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: You use time to inflict chaos...

Vermillion: Time isss my domain, I can do whatever I want with it.

Dr Fate: Order will be enforced.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Fate can't exissst without time.

Dr Fate: That doesn't make us allies.

Vermillion: No it doesssn't.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: These flames aren't for show.

Vermillion: Flamesss can't ssstand the power of time!

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your time isss here.

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Vermillion: Tesssty, I sssee.

 **The Flash**

Flash: So you're the one preventing me from changing anything!

Vermillion: I jussst enjoy watccching you all sssuffer.

Flash: Get ready for a smack-down!

Flash: I can't outrun you, can I?

Vermillion: Time isssn't on your ssside.

Flash: Just great.

 **switch**

Vermillion: You dare mock my power?!

Flash: I need to set things right.

Vermillion: You're out of time now.

Vermillion: Your ssspeed isss ussselessss againssst me.

Flash: It look's like I'll be late to work...Again.

Vermillion: That wasss your lassst joke.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: You hate humans as well...

Vermillion: A wassste of lifeforms.

Grodd: I couldn't agree more.

 **switch**

Vermillion: A ssserpent nation isss on the rissse.

Grodd: Stay out of Gorilla City!

Vermillion: You apesss are jussst asss bad asss humansss.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: Cheetah, Killer Croc, Gorilla Grodd...

Vermillion: What are you trying to sssay human?

Arrow: It's starting to become a zoo around here.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your arrowsss will never hit me.

Arrow: I know were to place my shots.

Vermillion: Time isssn't on your ssside.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: What's your power?

Vermillion: Time isss my to command.

Lantern: Green Lantern got this,

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your time isss up.

Lantern: Space is timeless, Vermillion.

Vermillion: I more powerful then HIM.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: You and me, we're going.

Vermillion: Darkblood isss the one interesssted in you.

Harley: I can't work with this!

Harley: Batman says you're coming with me!

Vermillion: The Dark Knight sssendsss hisss ssservant after me?

Harley: I'm gonna need a bigger bat.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss to sssee you.

Harley: Tell him to come and get me!

Vermillion: You're in for a bad time.

 **The Joker**

Joker: Mamma said never trust a snake.

Vermillion: Don't worry, we're on the sssame ssside.

Joker: You even send chills down _mine_ spine.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss to sssee you.

Joker: I'm a little busy here.

Vermillion: I wouldn't keep Darkblood waiting.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: I thought there was a snake slithering in my garden.

Vermillion: Your time hasss come, Poissson Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Even plantsss fade in time.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, and I'll snap your neck.

Vermillion: The handsss of time are ticking to your death.

 **Robin**

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Vermillion: I'll erassse you from the timeline!

Robin: You're headed for the cemetery.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Ssstill hateful to your father?

Robin: This isn't a therapy, it's a beatdown!

Vermillion: I'm a sssnake of sssuperior classs.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Don't you look scary.

Vermillion: Ssso what, Ssscarecrow?

Scarecrow: You're a nightmare for people with Ophidophobia.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your toxxxin isss ussselessss againssst me.

Scarecrow: How's that?

Vermillion: Fear fadesss in time.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: You are just creepy.

Vermillion: And you're time isss coming to a end.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your cousssin'sss sssuffering bringsss me joy.

Supergirl: You asking for a beatdown.

Vermillion: Killing you will make him sssuffer more.

 **Superman**

Superman: You leaving Earth, now!

Vermillion: Not until I kill HIM.

Superman: I'll try to make this painless.

Superman: You could've prevented Lois's death.

Vermillion: True. But I enjoy watccching you sssuffer.

Superman: That was a mistake...

 **switch**

Vermillion: My Vermillion warriorsss will rissse and conquer thisss pitiful planet.

Superman: Not on my watch!

Vermillion: I'm alssso sssaving it from you.

Vermillion: Loisss'sss death must ssstill haunt you.

Superman: To this day it still does.

Vermillion: How about watccching her die again?

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: You offend nature.

Vermillion: Nature can't ssstand to time.

Swamp Thing: Prepare yourself.

 **switch**

Vermillion: The Green will fade.

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Vermillion: But not timelessss.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You wield the power of Kronos...

Vermillion: I'm the true massster of time!

Wonder Woman: You still need to perish.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Sssuperman'sss plaything.

Wonder Woman: You face a Goddess of War!

Vermillion: All I sssee isss an overgrown child.

 **Atom**

Atom: I hypothesis that you'll lose.

Vermillion: You can beat time!

Atom: Let me show you mine work.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Look at the little bug.

Atom: Why are you staring at me like that?

Vermillion: You'll make a tasssty sssnack.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy!

Vermillion: Moronic creature...

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy...

 **switch**

Vermillion: How Darkblood sssee ussse in you isss beyond me.

Bizarro: Me put friend in ground!

Vermillion: Sssnakesss can borrow, freak.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: I never liked snakes.

Vermillion: You and your daughtersss'sss time hasss come.

Black Lightning: You stay away from them!

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your sssparksss won't hurt me.

Black Lightning: Think you can take a few volts?

Vermillion: We'll sssee.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Vermillion: I'm never out of time, unlike you ssspy!.

Black Manta: You'll take that pride to the grave.

 **switch**

Vermillion: I ssspy a rat in here.

Black Manta: I figured that you would sniff me out.

Vermillion: You can't essscape time.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: Kneel and become by warrior.

Vermillion: Time kneelsss to no one!

Darkseid: On your knees fool!

 **switch**

Vermillion: You can't control time.

Darkseid: Anything I can't control, I must destroy.

Vermillion: You can't destroy either.

 **Enchantress**

June: What are you planning?

Vermillion: I plan to meet HIM again.

Enchantress: And who is this "Him"?

June: She's coming to harvest human souls!

Vermillion: The human'sss time hasss come.

Enchantress: And that time is now.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss to sssee you.

Enchantress: He probably wants more "fun".

Vermillion: I did not need to hear that...

 **Grid**

Grid: Your original species are superior to humans.

Vermillion: That isss completely true...

Grid: I welcome the experience.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Humansss are pitiful creacturesss.

Grid: They are a evolutionary dead-end.

Vermillion: Truer wordsss were never ssspoken.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Finally, a monster to fight.

Vermillion: I am more then that.

Hellboy: Ready or not, I'm kicking your ass.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your time hasss come.

Hellboy: Right back at ya, bub.

Vermillion: Ignorant fool.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: There's no better revenge than forgiveness.

Vermillion: Sssenile old fool.

Jay: If you let me, I can help you.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your ssspeed meansss nothing to me.

Jay: I thing you'll find it hard to hit me.

Vermillion: Not unlessss I ssstop time.

 **John Stewart**

John: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Vermillion: I'm not one but a million.

John: I don't like the sound of that.

 **switch**

Vermillion: I heard you died...

John: I don't die easily.

Vermillion: Let'sss sssee if it happensss a sssecond time.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: Allow me you freeze you, you cold blooded reptile.

Vermillion: Allow to freezzze your enetral time flow.

Freeze: Your ego makes you snow blind.

 **switch**

Vermillion: How'sss the wife?

Freeze: You dare mock my suffering?!

Vermillion: It'sss very enjoyable.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Is there a problem here?

Vermillion: A ssserpent nation is on the rissse.

Powergirl: Maybe beating you will change that.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Never ssseen you around here before.

Powergirl: I'm a Kryptonian girl stuck on the wrong Earth.

Vermillion: At leassst you're not a human.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Be gone from this realm, beast!

Vermillion: I'm a sssnake of a sssuperior classs.

Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you!

 **switch**

Vermillion: Who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Vermillion: Thunder can't ssstand againssst time.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Ready to dual with the devil?

Vermillion: You're asssking to faccce death.

Red Hood: That horse is out of the barn.

Red Hood: I don't believe it "right or wrong".

Vermillion: Neither do I

Red Hood: There's "wrong", and then there's "worse".

 **switch**

Vermillion: You are pitiful.

Red Hood: I'm the cure, for a sick sad world.

Vermillion: You humansss are all the sssame.

Vermillion: You're different for the other masssked humansss.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Vermillion: Ssstill a pitiful creature.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: Take me back to my time!

Vermillion: It'sss your fault for coming here.

Reverse Flash: I think you need to reconsider...

 **switch**

Vermillion: Time travel isss not a game!

Reverse Flash: How you like being trapped in the past?

Vermillion: I fitting punissshment for you.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: How can you justify what you done?

Vermillion: I exissst to conquer.

Starfire: Give up, or get lit up!

 **switch**

Vermillion: Darkblood wantsss Belial.

Starfire: Like I'll hand him to your boss, you creep!

Vermillion: You don't have a choiccce.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Reptile.

Vermillion: He'll make a good general in my growing army.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Didn't you have a massster?

Sub-Zero: I am free from Quan Chi's clutches.

Vermillion: I'm your new massster now.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: That's one big snake.

Vermillion: Not one but a million.

Vixen: Time to go mongoose.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Pitiful creature.

Vixen: You're saying I can't be a predator?

Vermillion: Like you humansss can ever be one.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: Not another step-dude.

Vermillion: Your time hasss come.

Leo: Good luck with that, dude.

 **switch**

Vermillion: A freak the humansss made.

Leo: You wouldn't flip this turtle on his shell.

Vermillion: You'll make a tasssty treat.

 **Raphael**

Raph: Turtle style beats your style.

Vermillion: You can't beat time.

Raph: Prove it, fool!

 **switch**

Vermillion: Another ssshelled freak?

Raph: Now, I think you're just scared of me.

Vermillion: Not ever clossse.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: Your power is off the charts.

Vermillion: I'm the massster of time.

Donnie: Seriously miscalculated that one.

 **switch**

Vermillion: Your the sssmart one, eh?

Doonie: Unlike coding, this will be easy.

Vermillion: Time isssn't of your ssside.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Are you a mutant too?

Vermillion: Don't put me with you freaksss!

Mikey: That's it! No more Mr Nice Turtle!

 **switch**

Vermillion: The youngessst, I sssee.

Mikey: Major pwnage coming up.

Vermillion: You'll be a tasssty treat.

 **Super Move** : Vermillion stops time, freeze his opponent in place. He takes out his weapon, a double sided glaive, and slash his opponent for a bit. He then unfreezes time, grabs the opponent by the neck, throws them up into the air, freezes time again and shoot them with spheres of energy. He then unfreezes time, accelerates the opponents fall, making them land with a crushing impact.

 **Ending** : _Brainiac wasss an easssy opponent, he didn't ssstand a chanccce againssst the Massster of Time. After I claim the Ssskull ssship and the worldsss it hasss for myssself, I knew I wasss clossser to my goal. A ssserpent nation isss ssseething, and thisss isss only the beginning. But firssst, I have a old "friend" I like to meet. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!_


	11. Blaze

**Let's start the next Gamma pack fighter with Blaze, daughter of Flame and Ember.**

 **Intro 1: Blaze flies in the air before diving down into the arena. After the opponent speaks their first line, Blaze takes a stance with fire in her mouth.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Blaze floats down to her spot. After the opponent speaks their line, Blaze takes a pounce-like stance.**

 **Self**

Blaze 1: Which world are you from?

Blaze 2: A world were Darkblood never existed.

Blaze 1: Lucky...

 **switch**

Blaze 2: Who are you?!

Blaze 1: I'm you from another universe.

Blaze 2: My life gets weirder and weirder.

 **Belial**

Belial: I promise I'll bring Dragnarok back.

Blaze: Thanks for the support.

Belial: Anything for a friend.

Belial: Heard Spyro put a restraining order on your mother.

Blaze: Ugh! I love my Mom, but she can be embarrassing sometimes...

Belial: I guessed you also heard that.

 **switch**

Blaze: You swear you're gonna help Dragnarok?

Belial: I never break my promises to my friends.

Blaze: You really are a true friend.

Blaze: Spyro wants us to train.

Belial: Best not get rusty.

Blaze: I suppose.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Blaze...

Blaze: Dragnarok! I know you're still in there!

Darkblood: I'm...Sorry...

Darkblood: It's been a long time Blaze.

Blaze: Dragnarok, stop this! This isn't you!

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead, he was killed by Aquaman.

 **switch**

Blaze: Please Dragnarok, stop this!

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead! Darkblood remains!

Blaze: I...I'm so sorry I have to do this.

Blaze: Dragnarok...

Darkblood: Join me Blaze, and we'll be together forever.

Blaze: I want Dragnarok, not Darkblood!

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Don't worry Blaze, we'll fix Dragnarok, mew.

Blaze: Thanks, there's no better friend then you.

Nekoto: Thanks, nya!

 **switch**

Blaze: Ready for training, Nekoto?

Nekoto: Ready for anything. meow!

Blaze: Energetic ball of fluff.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: I wonder if my acid can melt your scales off.

Blaze: Like I'll ever let you touch me!

Filthnor: But I must know.

 **switch**

Blaze: Ewwww. How do you live with yourself?!

Filthnor: I like a good dip in sewage.

Blaze: I think I'm gonna hurl.

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Darkblood wants to see you.

Blaze: I want to see Dragnarok, not Darkblood.

Psycho Burner: DRAGNAROK NOT HERE! DARKBLOOD IS!

 **switch**

Blaze: You use the element of fire to hurt people.

Psycho Burner: CRASH, AND, BURN!

Blaze: And you're not all there.

 **Aero**

Aero: What to try out our new combo?

Blaze: Whar was it called again.

Aero: The Blazing Tornado.

 **switch**

Blaze: Ready for some training, Aero?

Aero: Sensei said you'll be a good trainer.

Blaze: Let's see what you got.

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: Darkblood'sss old play thing.

Blaze: Darkblood is NOT Dragnarok!

Vermillion: How sssad.

Vermillion: Ssso, you're Darkblood'sss old flame?

Blaze: He was different back then.

Vermillion: He hasss improved.

 **switch**

Blaze: You could've prevent Dragnarok's death.

Vermillion: True, but I like him better asss Darkblood.

Blaze: You're taking me back to stop all this!

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: You shouldn't have come here.

Blaze: I'll never forgive you for what you did!

Aquaman: Dragnarok's death was on him.

 **switch**

Blaze: I'll never forgive you...

Aquaman: He was in the way!

Blaze: You're still gonna pay!

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: The pain of lost burns you...

Blaze: I never forget my love for Dragnarok...

Atrocitus: Let it out!

 **switch**

Blaze: You turned Dragnarok into a Red Lantern?!

Atrocitus: His rage made him a worthy member.

Blaze: Give, him, back!

 **Bane**

Bane: I enjoyed watching them break.

Blaze: Spyro and Cynder don't need to suffer this.

Bane: Now it's your parent's turn to break!

 **switch**

Blaze: You're taking this to far!

Bane: Smart generals use every weapon.

Blaze: There's a limit to everything.

 **Batman**

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Blaze: I'm doing this for Dragnarok.

Batman: Show me.

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Blaze: I just want to make Dragnarok pure again.

Batman: We'll see.

 **switch**

Blaze: You won't imprison Dragnarok!

Batman: He needs to be stop!

Blaze: I'm not letting you send him to the Phantom Zone!

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Shazam's death should not have phased you.

Blaze: He was a mere child!

Black Adam: He was a casualty of war.

 **switch**

Blaze: You seem strong.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Blaze: Even gods can be bested.

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: We both lost our loved one.

Blaze: Unlike me, he came back perfectly.

Black Canary: We're trying our best to bring him back.

 **switch**

Blaze: We got many things in common.

Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit, and a killer right hook.

Blaze: You said it.

 **Blue Beetle**

Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the Scarab.

Blaze: We were told to train.

Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

 **switch**

Blaze: So that bug can make you any weapon?

Beetle: Yeah, I Scarab is pretty boss.

Blaze: Use it wisely.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: By facing me, you face death.

Blaze: I made it this far, I won't quit now.

Brainiac: Your compassion will be your downfall.

 **switch**

Blaze: You need to stop this!

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Blaze: Someone who knows right from wrong.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: You could've been a badass Rogue.

Blaze: Thanks, but I happy being good.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

 **switch**

Blaze: You're a little to cold for my tastes.

Captain Cold: Nothing wrong with staying frost.

Blaze: Let's turn up the heat.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Now what?

Blaze: We were told to train.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

Catwoman: You still won't trust me?

Blaze: You tried to still the necklace Dragnarok gave me!

Catwoman: It's just so pretty...

 **switch**

Blaze: Stay away from my necklace.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, It's mine.

Blaze: It was a gift from Dragnarok.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: This is a hunt I longed for.

Blaze: You won't get this dragon!

Cheetah: My claws will run you down.

 **switch**

Blaze: You remind me of Hunter.

Cheetah: The Goddess has spread her influence.

Blaze: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'ed go home.

Blaze: I'm not going to let you get away with this.

Cyborg: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

 **switch**

Blaze: The Regime took you down a dark path.

Cyborg: More like shown me the light.

Blaze: I won't have another fall into darkness.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: You know where my daughter is?!

Blaze: Yes, and I won't tell hear about your job.

Deadshot: Please don't, It'll break her heart.

 **switch**

Blaze: I heard you never miss.

Deadshot: Sounds about right.

Blaze: Let's test that.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: Dragnarok was fated to Darkblood.

Blaze: Not everything should be set in stone.

Dr Fate: You will not upset the balance.

 **switch**

Blaze: Why didn't you prevent Dragnarok turning into Darkblood?

Dr Fate: I let fate take it's course.

Blaze: Everything isn't set by fate!

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Heard you're a master of fire too.

Blaze: "Master" isn't what I use, but yeah.

Firestorm: But can you go nuclear?

 **switch**

Blaze: I was told to train you in controlling your fire.

Firestorm: I'm much more than fire.

Blaze: Let's just start with the basics.

 **The Flash**

Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Blaze: I'll do anything to set things right.

Flash: Something like that.

Flash: I'm sorry about Dragnarok...

Blaze: DON'T, bring that up now.

Flash: Still upset about, I see.

 **switch**

Blaze: You could've saved him.

Flash: I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save Dragnarok...

Blaze: It'll take a lot more than sorry.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: There's a place for you in Society.

Blaze: I happy with the Legion.

Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead!

 **switch**

Blaze: Who do you think you are?!

Grodd: I'm this world's future.

Blaze: Just another tyrant.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Blaze: What wager?

Arrow: I bet Flash that your flame breath won't burn my new arrows.

 **switch**

Blaze: Your quiver isn't full?

Arrow: It's only fair that I give you a sporting chance.

Blaze: Don't need it.

 **Green Lantern**

Green Lantern: Look, I'd said I was sorry about Dragnarok.

Blaze: Once yellow, always yellow.

Green Lantern: That a low blow...

 **switch**

Blaze: Heard Carol dumped you.

Green Lantern: Now that was a low blow.

Blaze: She could've do so much better.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Is Darkblood you're Mister J?

Blaze: No! And I hope that'll never happen.

Harley: Just joking.

 **switch**

Blaze: Despite doing good things, you still need mental help.

Harley: Come on! Give a girl a break, will ya?

Blaze: You still need the help.

 **The Joker**

Joker: I should really thank your boyfriend for reviving me.

Blaze: Dragnarok must be far gone to revive you of all people.

Joker: There's no use talking to some people.

 **switch**

Blaze: This all started because of you...

Joker: My greatest work yet.

Blaze: And I'll end it!

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: You're fire is hurting my children.

Blaze: Your "children" are hurting people.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

 **switch**

Blaze: Looks like I need to burn some weeds away.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, And I'll snap you neck.

Blaze: You're asking to get burned.

 **Robin**

Robin: Dick trusted me, but you never will.

Blaze: Because I don't kill allies.

Robin: It was an accident!

 **switch**

Blaze: The gall to show your face...

Robin: I told you Dick's death was an accident!

Blaze: Not ever in your dreams.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Blaze: I have nothing to fear.

Scarecrow: How about seeing Darkblood again?

 **switch**

Blaze: I faced thing scarier than you.

Scarecrow: Like your boyfriend?

Blaze: You are SO going to regret that!

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Blaze: I could said the same thing.

Supergirl: Looks like we're at a agreement.

 **switch**

Blaze: Ready for some training?

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Blaze: Oh really?

 **Superman**

Superman: Are you sure about this?

Blaze: I taking you out for what you done.

Superman: I'll try to make this painless.

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Blaze: Since when did you care about fair?

Superman: Forget I said anything.

 **switch**

Blaze: Stop this, now!

Superman: I must restore my government.

Blaze: Not gonna happen.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Your fire powers is harming nature.

Blaze: I'm sorry, still learning here.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

 **switch**

Blaze: Can you see we're helping this world?

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

Blaze: It still needs help.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You'll be wise to surrender.

Blaze: Surrender to you? Don't make me laugh.

Wonder Woman: A shame you'll die so young.

 **switch**

Blaze: What you're doing is wrong.

Wonder Woman: What right do you have to judge me?

Blaze: I know right from wrong.

 **Atom**

Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Blaze: And you can call me Blaze.

Atom: Now let's do some training.

 **switch**

Blaze: Are you ready for this?

Atom: I'm in this for the long haul.

Blaze: Then show me.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Red lizard make bad Bizarro pet!

Blaze: You're asking to be clawed.

Bizarro: Me set you free!

 **switch**

Blaze: So you're that weird Superman clone.

Bizarro: Me am Superman!

Blaze: Better than the original.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Blaze: We're already in one.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

 **switch**

Blaze: You're gonna help us?

Black Lightning: Anything to protect the South Side.

Blaze: Welcome aboard.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: Clearly you never faced me.

Blaze: Spyro wants us to train.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

 **switch**

Blaze: You need show your heart.

Black Manta: I'd bury my heart with my father.

Blaze: Still need to lighten up.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: I'll break you from Granny Goodness.

Blaze: And I'll fry to a crisp.

Darkseid: As a Fury, you will not be so insolent.

 **switch**

Blaze: You wouldn't take over any more worlds.

Darkseid: I am the lord of all I survey.

Blaze: You'll never be my lord!

 **Enchantress**

June: I've been holding back too long.

Blaze: I'll stop Enchantress.

Enchantress: Your blood is going to drench to floor.

 **switch**

Blaze: You are just plain evil.

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Blaze: All too true.

 **Grid**

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Blaze: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

 **switch**

Blaze: What is your goal?

Grid: I will evolve this planet beyond humanity.

Blaze: Must be a glitch.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: You know I'm not fooling around, right?

Blaze: Want to get some lunch after this?

Hellboy: Best offer I've had all day.

 **switch**

Blaze: Ready for some training?

Hellboy: Whatever you got, I've seen worse.

Blaze: I'll take that as a yes.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: I'm not sure what to make of you.

Blaze: Just a girl who wants her beloved back.

Jay: You're making my head spin.

 **switch**

Blaze: You're the first?

Jay: I'm proud to be the original.

Blaze: Cool.

 **John Stewart**

John: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Blaze: Never seen a dragon before?

John: Can't say that I have.

 **switch**

Blaze: How does the ring work again?

John: Draws on Willpower.

Blaze: Makes sense, I guess.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: We both lost our beloved.

Blaze: To the hands of darkness.

Freeze: You do share my pain.

 **switch**

Blaze: You need to stop hurting people!

Freeze: I will kill you to save Nora.

Blaze: She wouldn't want this.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: I strand on the wrong Earth.

Blaze: You and me both, Powergirl.

Powergirl: Let's send you back to your's.

 **switch**

Blaze: Supergirl? Is that you?

Powergirl: I'm Powergirl, not Supergirl.

Blaze: Oh! Sorry.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Blaze: That sounds tempting.

Raiden: First, you will earn my respect.

 **switch**

Blaze: You must be Raiden.

Raiden: I am he. Why you asked?

Blaze: Just wanted to be sure.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: I've never met a bigger goody two-shoes.

Blaze: I just like doing the right thing.

Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?

 **switch**

Blaze: Are you the Red Hood?

Red Hood: Who's asking?

Blaze: An ally.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: History said you married Dragnarok.

Blaze:(blushes) R-Really?

Reverse Flash: To bad that Darkblood is in his place.

 **switch**

Blaze: You need to chill out.

Reverse Flash: How you like being trapped in the past?

Blaze: You still need to chill out.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: We both lost our love...

Blaze: But you manage to find a new one in Belial.

Starfire: That doesn't mean I no longer miss Grayson.

Starfire: You are Titans material.

Blaze: I'd be more than happy to join.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

 **switch**

Blaze: Spyro wants us to train.

Starfire: After I win, you want to get some pizza?

Blaze: Sure, why not.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Blaze: Running away will dishonor us both.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

 **switch**

Blaze: Are you Bi Han?

Sub-Zero: I am Kuai Liang, Bi Han's brother.

Blaze: Oh! Sorry.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: You really think this is going to be easy?

Blaze: I doubt you can use the powers of a dragon.

Vixen: Then I won't hold back.

 **switch**

Blaze: This match seems right.

Vixen: I don't think you have a chance.

Blaze: Then show me.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: This fight has got me a little nervous.

Blaze: Afraid to fight a girl?

Leo: Never fought a dragon before.

 **switch**

Blaze: Do you know why I fight?

Leo: Master Splinter told me everything.

Blaze: Then you know why I must do this.

 **Raphael**

Raph: New York pizza beats Gotham pizza.

Blaze: True, Gotham's taste like something died on it.

Raph: You can taste that too?

 **switch**

Blaze: Belial want me to train with you.

Raph: I'm complicated, okay? Lay off.

Blaze: You got problems.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: I learn something from every fight.

Blaze: What can you learn from me?

Donnie: To see how hot your fire can get.

 **switch**

Blaze: Belial wanted me to train you.

Donnie: Unlike coding, this will be easy.

Blaze: Is that so?

 **Michelangleo**

Mikey: Up next, Turtle Snoozer.

Blaze: I doubt that will hurt me.

Mikey: Keep dreaming, dude.

 **switch**

Blaze: You're late for training.

Mikey: Less late, more like forgotten.

Blaze: How are you a ninja?

 **Super Move** : Blaze pounces on her opponent and delivers a barrage of scratches and bites. She then grabs the opponent flies them up into the air. Then performs her own Comet Dash downward on her opponent, sending them crashing down into the arena.

 **Ending** : _It took a lot of effort, but I manage to defeat Brainiac. After dealing with him and his Skull ship, I set my sights on freeing Dragnarok from corruption. I manage to seal him is crystal so he won't cause more harm. After a while, we finally did it. Dragnarok is back, and happy to be pure again. Now, what should I wear for our wedding?_


	12. Punk

**Now let's continue the Gamma pack with Punk.**

 **Intro 1: Punk walks up drag his flail on the ground. After the opponent speaks, Punk twirls his flail around.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Punk walks up punching the palm of his hand. After the opponent speaks, Punk extends his hand out in a thumbs-up before turning it into a thumbs-down.**

 **Self**

Punk 1: Hey, Hey! You're ripping off my style!

Punk 2: Don't you mean my style?!

Punk 1: You're asking to get punched!

 **Switch**

Punk 2: Are you copying my style?!

Punk 1: I could ask you the same thing!

Punk 2: Prepare for a beatdown!

 **Belial**

Belial: You need to cool down.

Punk: Not until the Regime is dead!

Belial: Revenge doesn't solve everything.

Belial: What do you think you're doing?

Punk: Teaching the Regime a lesson!

Belial: You need to relax.

 **Switch**

Punk: Train me!

Belial: I won't train someone with petty gain.

Punk: You calling my friend's deaths petty?!

Punk: Get out of my way and I won't hurt you.

Belial: Not until your stopped.

Punk: Don't waste my time.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: You've could've been useful.

Punk: Are you asking me to hit you with a chair?

Darkblood: Too bad I have to kill you.

 **Switch**

Punk: So, you're one of the big bads?

Darkblood: I'm the new Dark Master!

Punk: I'm not impressed.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: You need to relax.

Punk: Perhaps beating you with a bat will help me relax.

Nekoto: (Hiss)

 **Switch**

Punk: Here to play, little kitty?

Nekoto: You'll be my new scratching post.

Punk: Angry little kitty, aren't you?

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: That armor is too shiny for my tastes.

Punk: Touch the armor, and you're dead!

Filthnor: Just want to dim it a bit.

 **Switch**

Punk: Oh, God! What is that smell?!

Filthnor: The sweet scent of raw sewage.

Punk: Smell like a skunk sprayed a burning tire!

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: HOT! RED HOT!

Punk: Is everyone here crazy?!

Psycho Burner: ME CRASH! YOU BURN!

 **Switch**

Punk: I thought I felt warmer than usual.

Psycho Burner: Must burn everything!

Punk: What a hothead.

 **Aero**

Aero: You look mad…

Punk: Yeah, I'm angry. What's it to ya?!

Aero: Just let the cool wind blow.

 **Switch**

Punk: So you're that wind head.

Aero: That's a little rude.

Punk: Knuckle sandwich coming up.

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: You're time isss up.

Punk: You mean it's time for your beatdown?

Vermillion: You humans are all the sssame.

Vermillion: You really expect to beat me?

Punk: Beat you into the ground to be exact.

Vermillion: Humansss…

 **Switch**

Punk: You're one big freak.

Vermillion: Not one, but a million.

Punk: Still going to get Punked.

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Don't you look grumpy.

Punk: What's it to ya?!

Blaze: And rude too.

 **Switch**

Punk: Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean I can't hurt ya.

Blaze: I never underestimate my opponent.

Punk: Time to go night-night!

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Atlantis is off limits.

Punk: It shouldn't be lead by a Regime freak like you.

Aquaman: Not by my count.

 **switch**

Punk: If it isn't fish brain.

Aquaman: I find your manners lacking.

Punk: Like you deserve them.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: You embrace your rage.

Punk: I'm nothing without it.

Atrocitus: Then it serves you well.

Atrocitus: The pain of lost burns you.

Punk: The Regime will pay for what they did.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

 **switch**

Punk: Well, look at you.

Atrocitus: Be silent, boy!

Punk: It's beat-down time!

 **Bane**

Bane: You were rooted in Metroplis.

Punk: The Regime must pay!

Bane: You will learn your place!

 **switch**

Punk: That Venom could be useful.

Bane: Venom is mine and mine alone!

Punk: I'm taking it anyway!

 **Batman**

Batman: Come quietly, you won't get hurt.

Punk: I can do what you won't.

Batman: There are line we don't cross.

 **switch**

Punk: Gotham's rich playboy.

Batman: So it's been said.

Punk: I'm not impressed.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Join the Regime and live.

Punk: Join the people who killed my friends?! Never!

Black Adam: Words I'll carve in your tomb.

 **switch**

Punk: This is going to be easy.

Black Adam: You fight six gods not one man.

Punk: Prepare to get Punked!

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: Mess with Bruce, you deal with me.

Punk: Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hurt you.

Black Canary: You don't say.

 **switch**

Punk: You're power is screaming?

Black Canary: Want to hear me up close?

Punk: I'm not impressed.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Got a cell with your name on it.

Punk: Oh, I'm so sacred.

Blue Beetle: Was that sarcasm?

Blue Beetle: Just saying. This armor knows how to kill you.

Punk: Like you have the nerve to do so.

Blue Beetle: Alright, man. Your funeral

 **switch**

Punk: They sent a kid after me?!

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm old enough to drive!

Punk: Head back to the playground, kiddie.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: You're abnormal for a human...

Punk: I'll cave your skull in.

Brainiac: You are still powerless against me.

 **switch**

Punk: Time for a beat-down.

Brainiac: Your powers cannot touch me.

Punk: Prepare to get Punked.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: You'da made a badass rogue.

Punk: I work alone now.

Captain Cold: You're missing out.

 **switch**

Punk: So you're a thief?

Captain Cold: I take what's mine and I don't apologize.

Punk: You don't look like one.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: Interesting armor...

Punk: Handcrafted it myself.

Catwoman: Could sell for a nice price.

 **switch**

Punk: You can't have my armor!

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, It's mine.

Punk: No touch!

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: Hunting you is beneath me.

Punk: You're nothing to look at either.

Cheetah: The goddess will guild my claws

Cheetah: Going somewhere, brute?

Punk: Taking you to your grave.

Cheetah: My claws will run you down.

 **switch**

Punk: A big kitty cat.

Cheetah: I'll tear out your throat!

Punk: I'm so scared...Not.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: The new Regime got a place for you.

Punk: Why should I join you after you killed my friends?!

Cyborg: Casualties of war.

 **switch**

Punk: The robot.

Cyborg: I'm a cyborg, hence the name.

Punk: Still a piece of junk.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Punk: Yeah, yeah. Kill me to get paid.

Deadshot: I'm almost going to feel bad.

 **switch**

Punk: The world's greatest assassin.

Deadshot: Sounds about right.

Punk: I'm not impress.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: Do not risk defying.

Punk: There's no such thing as risks.

Dr Fate: A poor choice indeed.

 **switch**

Punk: Were my friends destined to die so soon?

Dr Fate: Their fates were sealed.

Punk: Then get Punked!

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers.

Punk: Why should I care?

Firestorm: You're today's Guinea Pig.

 **switch**

Punk: Aw...Does the little boy want to fight?

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Punk: Careful for what you wish for.

 **The Flash**

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

Punk: Why should I learn to a Regime murderer like you?

Flash: The Regime was a mistake...

 **switch**

Punk: So you left the Regime?

Flash: I've got a lot to regret.

Punk: Facing me is one of them.

Punk: Get lost, Regime lapdog.

Flash: Relax! I'm on your side!

Punk: There are no sides, not in this war.

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: Your stuff head will grace my palace.

Punk: And who do you think you are, ape?!

Grodd: I am lord thy Grodd!

 **Switch**

Punk: The flea bag...

Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Punk: Prepare to get Punked.

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: You know, there are other ways to settle this.

Punk: I prefer to fight.

Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

 **switch**

Punk: Arrows?! You got to be kidding me!

Arrow: Whats wrong with arrows?

Punk: There sissy weapons.

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: Know your role, junior.

Punk: I'll make you and the Regime pay!

Lantern: That won't fly.

 **switch**

Punk: Green or Yellow? Make up your mind!

Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Punk: You'll always be yellow.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Hey, good lookin!

Punk: I don't have time for a broken toy like you.

Harley: Clearly, you're emotional about it...

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing?

Punk: Your a loon.

Harley: I can't work with this!

 **switch**

Punk: The Joker's old blow-up doll.

Harley: I'm no longer with Mister J.

Punk: Still full of air.

Punk: The Joker's plaything.

Harley: Come on! Give a girl a break, will ya?

Punk: I'll break your neck.

 **Joker**

Joker: Don't start fights you can't finish.

Punk: Unlike Bat-wimp, I'm not afraid to kill.

Joker: Like it matters.

 **switch**

Punk: The clown prince of crime.

Joker: Yes, that's me.

Punk: I'm not impressed.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Punk: Don't waste my time.

Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.

 **switch**

Punk: I never liked plants...

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Punk: And I hate them even more now.

 **Robin**

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Punk: Pissing your pants to be accurate.

Robin: And they call me cocky.

 **switch**

Punk: The Bat's brat.

Robin: He is no father to me.

Punk: Don't care.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Punk: Let me break your neck.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

 **switch**

Punk: The Scarecrow, huh? You not that scary.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Punk: You're just a bag of straw.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: Hard to tell, but you look grumpy.

Punk: Whats it to ya?!

Supergirl: ...Also heard you're extremely touchy.

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Punk: Like I need the handicap.

Supergirl: You won't last long.

 **switch**

Punk: Superman's cousin...

Supergirl: Kal just needs to remember were he's from.

Punk: The depths of hell?

 **Superman**

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Punk: You don't scare me.

Superman: Forget I said anything...

 **switch**

Punk: Finally, a chance to beat-down Superman.

Superman: Care for what you wish for...

Punk: Prepare to get Punked!

Punk: You'll pay for my friends's death.

Superman: I will restore my government.

Punk: Not before I break your neck.

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Friend, or foe?

Punk: Just get out of my way.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

 **switch**

Punk: Plants? How weak.

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Punk: Still can burn you with plasma.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Punk: I'll never surrender to Superman's toy.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

 **switch**

Punk: Superman's sex toy.

Wonder Woman: This insult will now stand!

Punk: Like you deserve respect.

 **Atom**

Atom: I hypothesize you'll lose.

Punk: Like a nerd can hurt me.

Atom: Champions come in all sizes.

 **switch**

Punk: Get out of my way.

Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Punk: Like I care.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: Me make Earth unsafe for Bizarro.

Punk: The Superman knock-off.

Bizarro: Superman am not Bizarro.

 **switch**

Punk: The look-a-like.

Bizarro: You trying to insult Bizarro?

Punk: It's a dead ringer.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Another delinquent student...

Punk: Are you asking me to punch you in the face?

Black Lightning: I'm gonna have to amp it up.

 **switch**

Punk: Get out of my way.

Black Lightning: Can you stand a few volts?

Punk: Time to break your neck.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Punk: Don't make me snap you like a twit.

Black Manta: I will gut you like a fish.

 **switch**

Punk: What a stupid looking helmet.

Black Manta: You'll take my optic blasts seriously.

Punk: I'm not impressed.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You cannot know the pain I will bring you.

Punk: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

 **switch**

Punk: The king of what's-that-place.

Darkseid: I am a god, not a king.

Punk: Like I care.

 **Enchantress**

June: I know a thing, or two about magic.

Punk: Magic doesn't scare me.

Enchantress: For now, you're screwed.

 **switch**

Punk: A witch? That's a first.

Enchantress: I'm the most wicked.

Punk: Prepare to get Punked!

 **Grid**

Grid: Do you comprehend the threat I pose?

Punk: You? You're a pile of scrap metal.

Grid: Your plans will be useless.

 **switch**

Punk: And you are?

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Punk: Bolt for brains...

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Punk: You haven't seen anything yet.

Hellboy: Play ball, dumbass.

Hellboy: You know I'm not foolin' around, right?

Punk: Are you asking me to punch you in the face?

Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in...

 **switch**

Punk: A devil...

Hellboy: Judging a book but it's cover, pal.

Punk: Like I care.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: There's no better revenge than forgiveness.

Punk: The Regime must pay!

Jay: You need therapy.

 **switch**

Punk: Don't break your back, old man.

Jay: I think you'll find it hard to hit me.

Punk: What a geezer...

 **John Stewart**

John: Cool off before this get out of hand.

Punk: The Regime must pay!

John: I gave you a fair chance.

 **switch**

Punk: Weren't you dead?

John: I don't die easily.

Punk: Let's make it happen again.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing?

Punk: Like I'm scared of the cold.

Freeze: Now is the winter of your discontent.

 **switch**

Punk: Get out of my way.

Freeze: I will kill you to save Nora.

Punk: Like you can.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: Step aside, meathead.

Punk: Make me.

Powergirl: With. Pleasure.

 **switch**

Punk: Don't make me hurt you.

Powergirl: Like you can hurt me.

Punk: Let me prove it.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Living in the shadows darkens your soul.

Punk: My friends will be avenged.

Raiden: Then you'll die alone.

 **switch**

Punk: That's the dumbest hat I ever seen.

Raiden: It's common from where I'm from.

Punk: The junkyard?

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: I feel an urge to crush your dreams.

Punk: The Regime must die!

Red Hood: I call dibs.

 **switch**

Punk: And you are?

Red Hood: I'm the cure, for a sick sad world.

Punk: There is no cure.

Punk: What's your problem?

Red Hood: This is hell! And I'm the devil.

Punk: I like your style.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Punk: I'll break your neck.

Reverse Flash: You won't see me coming.

 **switch**

Punk: Get out of my way, or I'll cave you're skull in.

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with back bone.

Punk: Let me remove your's

 **Starfire**

Starfire: Ever had a bad sunburn?

Punk: Like that scares me.

Starfire: Burn recovery is extremely painfully.

 **switch**

Punk: Why so happy?

Starfire: I will not let despair dim my flames.

Punk: Hope is useless now.

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Punk: Are you asking me to punch you?

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

 **switch**

Punk: What's with the ice?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered Cyromancy.

Punk: Like I'm scared of the cold.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: How will you beat the Red?

Punk: Beating you into the ground.

Vixen: So much for doing things the easy way.

 **switch**

Punk: The animal girl.

Vixen: The kingdom is my to command.

Punk: Time to neuter you.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: You remind me of my brother.

Punk: Which one?

Leo: The angry one.

 **switch**

Punk: What the?

Leo: Names Leonardo, ninja turtle.

Punk: I don't care anymore.

 **Raphael**

Raph: I'm a mean, green fighting machine.

Punk: I'm all that but green.

Raph: Let's do this.

 **switch**

Punk: Ready for a beat-down?

Raph: How about a sai in the eye, wise guy?

Punk: Prepare to get Punked!

 **Donatello**

Donnie: I learn something from every fight.

Punk: And your point?

Donnie: Today, it's whether you bleed.

 **switch**

Punk: Ready for a beat down?

Donnie: Unlike coding, this will be easy.

Punk: You're asking to get hurt.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Now you look tough, amigo.

Punk: I expect nothing less.

Mikey: Keep dreaming, dude.

 **switch**

Punk: Ready to get a beat-down?

Mikey: Major pwnage, coming up.

Punk: Prepare to get Punked.

 **Super Move** : Punk covers his fist in concrete and punches the opponent in the face, sending them to the ground. Punk then shoots the opponent with plasma from one hand, and glass from the other. He then finishes the move by making a explosion.

 **Ending** : _After beating Brainiac to the ground, I use whatever weapon I could find to kill the Regime. Now if anyone gets in my way, They will get Punked!_


	13. Black Diamond

**Now let's finish the Gamma pack with Black Diamond.**

 **Intro 1: Black Diamond flies down to the arena on a dragon made of pure crystal. Once it lands, Black Diamond jumps off to see his opponent. After the opponent says their first line, Black Diamond dispels the dragon and summons his sword.**

 **Intro 2: After the opponent does their intro, Black Diamond walks with his samurai helmet in his hands. After the opponent speaks, Black Diamond puts the helmet on.**

 **Self**

Black Diamond 1: Who are you?!

Black Diamond 2: Your replacement in the Authority.

Black Diamond 1: They get crazier as time passes.

 **switch**

Black Diamond 2: Did the Authority create you?

Black Diamond 1: I'm you from a different dimension.

Black Diamond 2: Makes sense, I guess.

 **Belial**

Belial: The Republic welcomes you with open arms.

Black Diamond: I will help you but not join you.

Belial: Thanks for the help anyways.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I never met someone like you.

Belial: What do you mean by that?

Black Diamond: You are a true warrior.

 **Darkblood**

Darkblood: Bring me to Homeworld.

Black Diamond: No, and nothing you'll do will make me.

Darkblood: You sure about that?

Darkblood: You were a ruler, yet you threw it all away?

Black Diamond: I don't work with tyrants.

Darkblood: Stupid fool...

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You use to have honor.

Darkblood: Dragnarok is dead! Darkblood remains!

Black Diamond: Now I'll restore that honor.

 **Nekoto**

Nekoto: Pretty, pretty. Shiny, shiny.

Black Diamond: Are you okay.

Nekoto: Oh, Sorry! Got distracted by the shiny...

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Can you stop looking at my gemstone?

Nekoto: Sorry! I just like shiny things...

Black Diamond: Must be the cat inside.

 **Filthnor**

Filthnor: That gem is to shiny for my tastes...

Black Diamond: Sorry, can't control that.

Filthnor: Then let me dim it.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Never seen anything like you before.

Filthnor: You never seen such wonderful filth?

Black Diamond: Can't say that I have.

 **Psycho Burner**

Psycho Burner: Heard you have a student that can control fire too.

Black Diamond: And you stay away from him!

Psycho Burner: Then BURN!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You need to stop this insanity.

Psycho Burner: HOT, RED HOT!

Black Diamond: I don't think he'll come quietly.

 **Aero**

Aero: Could I join your students?

Black Diamond: Maybe, show me what you got.

Aero: Prepare for a spin!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You could be a Force of Nature.

Aero: Is that true?

Black Diamond: You have potential.

 **Vermillion**

Vermillion: Black Diamond...

Black Diamond: Let us finish this, once and for all!

Vermillion: Yesss... Let'sss

Vermillion: Long time no sssee.

Black Diamond: I hoped that I never see you again.

Vermillion: Well, here I am!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I knew you were one big snake...

Vermillion: Not one but a million.

Black Diamond: Still a snake.

Black Diamond: Time and Space...

Vermillion: One can't exissst without the other.

Black Diamond: Our clash may never end.

 **Blaze**

Blaze: Can you please restore Dragnarok?

Black Diamond: I'll do what I can.

Blaze: Thank you.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You fight for love.

Blaze: I'll do anything to bring Dragnarok back.

Black Diamond: You are a true warrior.

 **Punk**

Punk: You there, train me!

Black Diamond: You fight with no honor.

Punk: Who needs it?

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You lack honor and mercy.

Punk: What's it to ya?!

Black Diamond: Time for a lesson in discipline.

 **Aquaman**

Aquaman: Begone or be removed.

Black Diamond: I do not wish to fight.

Aquaman: You might think so.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Atlantis is not my enemy.

Aquaman: Then stay out of my seas!

Black Diamond: After I finish what I started on this planet.

 **Atrocitus**

Atrocitus: Your kind enraged millions.

Black Diamond: I'm not like sisters.

Atrocitus: They demand justice.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You saw the future.

Atrocitus: It foretells your death.

Black Diamond: Even diamonds can't last forever.

 **Bane**

Bane: You are a ruler.

Black Diamond: I'm no longer with the Authority.

Bane: The you are a fool.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You corrupt yourself with Venom.

Bane: Smart generals use every weapon.

Black Diamond: Then you are not a smart one.

 **Batman**

Batman: Thank you for coming.

Black Diamond: I just want to see this planet safe.

Batman: Show me.

Batman: Are you sure we can trust you?

Black Diamond: I'm not like the other Diamonds.

Batman: Prove it to me.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You let people like the Joker live?

Batman: There are lines we don't cross.

Black Diamond: They are beyond help.

Black Diamond: You're ideals are admirable, but foolish.

Batman: How's that?

Black Diamond: There are things we can't avoid.

 **Black Adam**

Black Adam: Your people see you as a god?

Black Diamond: In some cases, yes.

Black Adam: This is a battle I longed for.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You are a tyrant...

Black Adam: My rule is strict but fair.

Black Diamond: That's something my sisters would say...

 **Black Canary**

Black Canary: A living piece of jewelry.

Black Diamond: Do you really find my kind strange?

Black Canary: A little.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: What do you present in battle?

Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit, and a killer right hook.

Black Diamond: Then let's see it in action.

 **Blue Beetle**

Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is so cool!

Black Diamond: It's an honor to meet a fellow combatant.

Blue Beetle: Can we get a picture after?

 **switch**

Black Diamond: A little young to be a warrior?

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm old enough to drive!

Black Diamond: Just be mentally prepared.

 **Brainiac**

Brainiac: You're specie is very unique.

Black Diamond: I'm a Gem, Diamond class.

Brainiac: Fascinating...

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You will not collect Homeworld!

Brainiac: All life must be collected.

Black Diamond: Not if I can help it.

 **Captain Cold**

Captain Cold: Another alien invader...

Black Diamond: I do not wish to invade Earth.

Captain Cold: Well, that changes everything.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You remind me of one of my students.

Captain Cold: Is that so?

Black Diamond: Although, he's far more noble.

 **Catwoman**

Catwoman: A living gem...

Black Diamond: What's with the look?

Catwoman: A dream come true.

Catwoman: Nice looking gem. Can I borrow it?

Black Diamond: It's apart of me.

Catwoman: Then I'll "borrow" you as well.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You can't have my gemstone.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Black Diamond: It's attached to me.

 **Cheetah**

Cheetah: Finally, a worthy quarry.

Black Diamond: Then a battle you will get.

Cheetah: My claws will run you down.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Wonder Woman isn't what cause your pain.

Cheetah: I shouldn't blame Diana?!

Black Diamond: Blame your greed.

 **Cyborg**

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Black Diamond: I exiled myself from Homeworld.

Cyborg: Not the answer I expected.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: So you're part machine?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Black Diamond: Yet you don't show much emotion.

 **Deadshot**

Deadshot: Got a nice target on your chest.

Black Diamond: Bullets can't crack my gem.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You let your greed guide you.

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Black Diamond: You lack honor.

 **Doctor Fate**

Dr Fate: You've abandoned your destiny.

Black Diamond: Fate isn't chose.

Dr Fate: You will not upset the balance!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Fate shouldn't decide people's future.

Dr Fate: Order must be present.

Black Diamond: But people have the right to choose.

 **Firestorm**

Firestorm: The Professor wants to learn more about your kind.

Black Diamond: What does he want to learn?

Firestorm: How gems fight.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You remind me of one of my students.

Firestorm: In what ways?

Black Diamond: You both are hotheaded.

 **The Flash**

Flash: If you tag me, it's because I let you.

Black Diamond: Were's the honor in that?

Flash: Touche, I guess.

Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Black Diamond: I like a challenge.

Flash: Couldn't you be intimidated, just this once?

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You were apart of the Regime.

Flash: The Regime was a mistake.

Black Diamond: A little like me...

 **Gorilla Grodd**

Grodd: There's a place for you in Society.

Black Diamond: I will not join another Diamond Authority!

Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You sold out your home planet to Brainiac?!

Grodd: The risk was worth the reward.

Black Diamond: Reward for Brainiac!

 **Green Arrow**

Arrow: Black Canary, Black Manta, Black Adam...

Black Diamond: I don't understand what you mean.

Arrow: Is the color black the in thing?

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Why's the quiver not full?

Arrow: Budget cuts.

Black Diamond: Really?

 **Green Lantern**

Lantern: I never heard of Gems and yet I been in space...

Black Diamond: We're pretty far away.

Lantern: Must be.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: How does your ring work?

Lantern: With uncut willpower.

Black Diamond: Interesting.

 **Harley Quinn**

Harley: Hey, good lookin!

Black Diamond: Thanks but I need to be somewhere.

Harley: Learn to take a compliment, sweetie.

Harley: Huh...Aren't you cute.

Black Diamond: Is cute a good thing?

Harley: I can't work with this!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You had a dark past...

Harley: Ah, Come on! Give a girl a break, will ya?

Black Diamond: Then show you've reformed.

 **The Joker**

Joker: Thanks for the bulls-eye on your chest.

Black Diamond: A mere knife wouldn't crack my gem.

Joker: I'll have you in stitches.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You're one of the most vile beings I have ever met.

Joker: So I heard.

Black Diamond: I must end your evil.

 **Poison Ivy**

Poison Ivy: Bet you look handsome under the helmet.

Black Diamond: Your poisonous affects don't hurt me.

Poison Ivy: Soon, you'll be all mine.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I enjoy nature very much.

Poison Ivy: So why don't you join me?

Black Diamond: You use nature for vile deeds.

 **Robin**

Robin: Heard you were a good swordsman.

Black Diamond: Are you asking for a duel?

Robin: A true test of my skills.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: One of my students wields a katana.

Robin: Bet I can beat him easily.

Black Diamond: We'll see.

 **Scarecrow**

Scarecrow: You reek of paranoia.

Black Diamond: You should never let your guard down.

Scarecrow: Is that so?

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Fear is a powerful weapon...

Scarecrow: Scary, isn't it?

Black Diamond: But fears can be conquered.

 **Supergirl**

Supergirl: So you ruled your kind?

Black Diamond: I left my sisters tyrant hold.

Supergirl: Let's hope they don't find Earth.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Your cousin is beyond hope.

Supergirl: Please! Give Kal a chance!

Black Diamond: He ran out.

 **Superman**

Superman: You're leaving Earth, now!

Black Diamond: Not until I stop Vermillion.

Superman: Then let me handle him.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I need to stop Vermillion!

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Black Diamond: Not to time.

Black Diamond: I do not wish to fight.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

Black Diamond: It seems you forced my hand...

 **Swamp Thing**

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Black Diamond: I need to stop Vermillion.

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I know someone who loves the Green.

Swamp Thing: I don't follow...

Black Diamond: My sister Pink Diamond.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman: Should your race comes to invade?

Black Diamond: I'll send them back.

Wonder Woman: The Regime will handle it.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You've fallen from grace.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war!

Black Diamond: You've lost that title.

 **Atom**

Atom: Got any advice for an up-and-comer?

Black Diamond: Don't hesitate in a battle.

Atom: I've seen the truth, now I fight for it.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Interesting power...

Atom: I shrink, but retain full speed and strength.

Black Diamond: This should be an interesting battle.

 **Bizarro**

Bizarro: You and Bizarro toy.

Black Diamond: What do you mean?

Bizarro: Wind you up, you walk.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Never seen anything like you.

Bizarro: You trying to insult Bizarro?

Black Diamond: Just saying you're unique.

 **Black Lightning**

Black Lightning: Ready for a lesson?

Black Diamond: I'm prepare for battle.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You'll do anything to protect?

Black Lightning: Anything to protect the South Side.

Black Diamond: You need to go beyond the South Side.

 **Black Manta**

Black Manta: What do you think you're doing?

Black Diamond: Stopping your hateful rampage.

Black Manta: Last mistake you'll ever make.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Don't you have honor in your heart?

Black Manta: I'd buried my heart with my father.

Black Diamond: That doesn't mean your honor died.

 **Darkseid**

Darkseid: You will take me to Homeworld.

Black Diamond: They'll never serve a monster like you!

Darkseid: On your knees fool!

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Black Diamond: And I thought me siblings were tyrants...

Darkseid: I'll grind you bones to dust!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You'll never take Homeworld!

Darkseid: The Gems will soon serve a new god.

Black Diamond: I may not be apart of the Authority, but I still care for my home.

 **Enchantress**

June: She's coming to harvest human souls!

Black Diamond: I'll stop her.

Enchantress: After the humans, the gems's souls are next.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: What are you, a corrupted gem?

Enchantress: I'm the monster under your bed.

Black Diamond: I must scatter you.

 **Grid**

Grid: Your species is superior to humans.

Black Diamond: I say we're pretty equal.

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Why don't you like humans?

Grid: They are an evolutionary dead-end.

Black Diamond: Give humanity a chance.

 **Hellboy**

Hellboy: Here you fight monsters too.

Black Diamond: I fight gems who are corrupted.

Hellboy: Aw well, in that case, let's do this.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You have power but lack discipline.

Hellboy: I had about enough of this crap.

Black Diamond: You also seem to lack tact.

 **Jay Garrick**

Jay: We're both old timers that keep on kicking.

Black Diamond: You're not old, just experienced.

Jay: I like the sound of that.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You help people because you want to...

Jay: I just want to keep everyone safe.

Black Diamond: You are a true warrior.

 **John Stewart**

John: I seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Black Diamond: My kind is taking over planets to make colonies.

John: I don't like that sound of that.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: A warrior's spirit lays deep within you.

John: I am one to never give up.

Black Diamond: Like a true warrior.

 **Mr Freeze**

Freeze: My research requires your body.

Black Diamond: My body will just retreat into my gem.

Freeze: You'll be frozen for study.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You need to stop this madness.

Freeze: I would kill you to save my wife.

Black Diamond: Honorable goal, dishonorable methods.

 **Powergirl**

Powergirl: You look kind of handsome...

Black Diamond: Thanks, but now's not the time.

Powergirl: Sorry, got distracted.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Do you fight honorably?

Powergirl: Heat vision and nano vision will fry you.

Black Diamond: That doesn't answer the question.

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Black Diamond: It is an honor to do so.

Raiden: First, you must earn my respect.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: I wish to help you fight.

Raiden: The Shaolin will value your fellowship.

Black Diamond: And I value their's.

 **Red Hood**

Red Hood: Bruce says you're something special.

Black Diamond: I am the Master of Space.

Red Hood: Show me what impressed him so much.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You fight with no honor...

Red Hood: This is hell! And I'm the devil.

Black Diamond: You need discipline.

 **Reverse Flash**

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Black Diamond: No one is perfect.

Reverse Flash: You think you know right from wrong.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You lack discipline.

Reverse Flash: You won't see me coming.

Black Diamond: You are a disgrace.

 **Starfire**

Starfire: You are Titans material.

Black Diamond: It would've been an honor to join.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: Time for a spar.

Starfire: After I win, you want to get some pizza?

Black Diamond: What's pizza?

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Black Diamond: Fleeing will dishonor you.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

Sub-Zero: One of your student have also master cryomancy?

Black Diamond: If you mean the element of ice, then yes.

Sub-Zero: After you, I wish to spar with him.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You remind me of one of my students.

Sub-Zero: I wish to see his power.

Black Diamond: Spar with me first.

 **Vixen**

Vixen: Big or small, I can take you.

Black Diamond: That's the spirit!

Vixen: I'm a true predator.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You can use the powers of Earth's animals?

Vixen: I control the whole kingdom.

Black Diamond: Impressive.

 **Leonardo**

Leo: You remind me of Master Splinter.

Black Diamond: And in what ways?

Leo: You also have four students.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: One of my student also wields katanas.

Leo: Master Splinter wishes for us to duel.

Black Diamond: Duel me or him?

 **Raphael**

Raph: You're going to beat-down city.

Black Diamond: I was told to teach you discipline.

Raph: Prove it, fool!

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You need to relax.

Raph: I get angry, okay? Lay off.

Black Diamond: Anger clouds your judgement.

 **Donatello**

Donnie: One of your student also makes gadgets?

Black Diamond: Yes, and he wants to compare notes.

Donnie: Can't wait to meet him.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: A student of mine also builds gadgets.

Donnie: How good are they?

Black Diamond: Let me show you in this spar.

 **Michelangelo**

Mikey: Let's skip this, I'm starving.

Black Diamond: We need to expect the unexpected.

Mikey: Unlike you, I need to eat.

 **switch**

Black Diamond: You're late for training.

Mikey: Not late, more like forgot.

Black Diamond: You need discipline.

 **Super Move** : Black Diamond uses his spacial powers to flip the screen, distorting the opponent. Black Diamond then shoots shards of crystal at the opponent before returning the screen to normal. He then summons his crystal dragon to blast the opponent with a beam of energy. The dragon dispels, ending the move.

 **Ending** : _I manage to stop Brainiac from collecting Earth. If he manage to find Homeworld, who knows what will happen. But for now, Earth is safe from outside forces. The war between these "heroes" continued on, and I must stop it. I trained four students to help me with this quest. But before that, I got unfinished business to attend to._


End file.
